Kindergarten
by Harye Lee
Summary: Las aventuras de estos pequeños aun no terminan, ¿Cómo podrá mantenerlos a raya la nueva educadora? ¿Sasha dejara de comer tanto? ¿Jean dejara de ser un caballo? ¿Mikasa dejara de acosar a Eren? ¿Las parejitas del grupo dejaran de estar tan acarameladas? Pobre señorita Petra, no supo en que se metió al aceptar el trabajo en ese kínder. Segunda parte de La guardería de Armin.
1. Chapter 1: Primer día

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece, escribo sin animos de lucro.**

 **Parejas: ErenxLevi. JeanxMarco. SashaxConnie**

 **Genero: Humor**

 **Advertencias: Este fic no es shota. Si aun no has leído La guarderia de Armin  te sugiero que no leas este fic ya que es la segunda parte.**

Se que este fic era para diciembre, pero debido a mi salud y escuela no pude publicar hasta ahora, lamento eso.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Primer día (por la mañana)

Levi dejo que su mami lo vistiera, ponerse ese complicado uniforme era fastidioso, el solo quería llegar al kínder, extrañaba a Eren, ambos se había separado por las vacaciones, en la guardería les había dado dos semanas de descanso, su mami aprovecho y al siguiente día se fueron a Francia, a visitar sus tierras y a Kenny.

-Mírate, estas hermoso- Su madre estaba a punto de llorar, el también, si no veía a Eren se sentiría más triste.

-Seguramente Eren se ve más hermoso- Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas, solo había visto a Eren en algunas fotografías que su suegra Carla les había mandado, su futuro esposo estaba encantador, con una sonrisa hermosa en cada fotografía.

Ya quería verlo en persona.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Jean bostezo mal humorado, no le gustaba su uniforme, se veía horrible en ese color azul cielo. También estaba nervioso, Marco lo vería muy pronto, tal vez se veía muy mal y su futuro esposo lo odiaría.

-Te vez muy bien Jean- Le elogio Marco, como no se habían visto en varios días la madre de Marco lo dejo dormir en su casa- El color azul te queda bien.

Olvídenlo, ese uniforme era hermoso, y el azul resaltaba su singular color de cabello.

-Tú también te vez de maravilla- Respondió el elogió- Resalta tus hermosas pecas.

La señora kirschtein suspiro, era una hermosa y tierna pareja.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Hanji miro sus fotos, había hecho tantas cosas en Francia*, desde tirar su peluche desde la torre Eiffel, tomarse fotos sosteniéndola, hasta investigar en que parte de Francia vivía Levi y así visitarlo. Pero nunca lo supo, Rivaille era bueno escondiéndose.

-Es bueno que en ese kínder las niñas también usemos un short- Acepto Hanji dejando que su madre la peinara- Si solo las niñas usáramos falda los demandaría por discriminación de género.

La señora Zoe rodo los ojos, no dejaría que su hija siguiera viendo La ley y el orden**.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

-Patatas, arroz, lechuga, coliflor… cereal y un pan. Que rico voy a almorzar- Apenas su padre la vistió reclamo por sus alimentos, la pequeña Sasha estaba muy hambrienta.

-Un jugo, mejor dos, zanahorias quiero yo. Que rico ya se va a acabar…

-Esta canción pero qué más da, lo que quiero es comer ya- Termino Sasha de cantar junto a Connie, su madre había tenido que salir más temprano, dejándolo en su casa para que su padre lo llevara.

-Ya voy pequeños glotones, el menú de hoy será una rica avena, con cereales de colores, un jugo y fruta picada- Anuncio el señor Braus.

Sasha asintió contenta, esperaba que el almuerzo que prepararan en el kínder fue igual de extenso y delicioso que en su hogar.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Eren se acomodó en el auto, estaba ansioso de ver a Levi, dos meses en Alemania sin ver a su futuro esposo había sido una tortura.

-Vámonos hijo- Anuncio su madre dando marcha al auto.

Levi estaría muy sorprendido al verlo, miro su regalo, vaya que Rivaille estaría sorprendido…

-Estoy listo mami- Dijo decidido.

-Yo también- Colaboro Mikasa, muy molesta por el regalo de Eren.

* * *

*Aún no se sabe la verdadera nacionalidad de Hanji (según yo) así que dije Francia, ¿Por qué? Ya que quedaba bien en la historia.

** Es un programa de televisión, de género policiaco, habla de muchas cosas así. Es uno de mis programas favoritos.

Como saben este fic es corto, los capis no son extensos, de una a dos hojas.

Espero que les guste, lo publicare cada tres dias.

Harye lee


	2. Chapter 2: Rencuentro

**Disclaimer: SNK no me pertenece, su respectivo autor es Hajime Isayama, yo solo escribo sin ánimos de lucro, solo para entretener.**

 **Género: Comedia.**

 **Parejas: ErenxLevi (pareja principal). ConniexSasha. MarcoxJean. Mención de ErwinxMike**

 **Advertencia: Este no es un fanfic shota. Si aún no has leído La guardería de Armin te sugiero no leer este fic ya que es su segunda parte.**

 **ʕಠᴥಠʔ ʕಠᴥಠʔ**

Capítulo 2: Rencuentro

Petra espero ansiosa a los pequeños niños que tenía que educar, esperaba que fueran niños buenos y tranquilos. Llevaba un pequeño letrero para que los niños fueran con ella y se formaran para juntos entrar al salón de clase. 1-B, ese era el nombre de su grupo.

-Hola, buenas mañanas- Le grito una pequeña con lentes y cola de caballo.

-Hola pequeña- La niña no dijo más y se paró frente a ella.- Esta muy soleado hoy.

-Así es- Respondió la pequeña dejando el tema por zanjado. Creyó que esa niña era más habladora, lo notaba por su cara sonriente y su saludo extraño que le dedico hace unos minutos.- Espero que me conozca más adelante, así mis futuros compañeros sabrán en lo que se metieron.

Estuvo de acuerdo con la niña, lo mejor sería hacer las presentaciones delante de todos niños, aun así no comprendía eso de: Así mis futuros compañeros sabrán en lo que se metieron.

-Oye yo…

-Hola Hanji ¿También eres de la clase B?- Pregunto una pequeña castaña que comía unos chocolates.

-Eso está genial, la pandilla se junta de nuevo, esperemos que a los otros les toque la misma clase- Expreso emocionado Connie.

-Imaginen que a las parejitas oficiales de nuestro grupo se separen- Dijo Hanji con maldad.

-Pues nosotros estaremos juntos- Jean apareció sonriendo con arrogancia- Ahora esperemos a la otra pareja.

-Yo espero que estén juntos, no me imagino a Rivaille sin Eren- Expreso Marco sonriendo, Jean suspiro, eso era tan típico de su mejor amigo.

-¿Por qué con ustedes? Hare que mami demande a esta escuela, ya es un fastidio verlos en la guardería como para seguir soportándolos aquí- Levi camino a grandes zancadas formándose detrás de Marco.

-No seas grosero Levi, te extrañe mucho. Te busque por toda Francia pero no te encontré. ¿En qué lugar estabas?

-Eso no te incumbe niña mancha pañales- Hanji inflo sus mejillas, por eso había hecho un muñeco de Levi y obligado a su titán de ojos verdes a comérselo. Eso se merecía el grosero de su compañero.

-Ya no uso pañales, tampoco calzón entrenador, eso está en el pasado

Rivaille observaba su alrededor buscando a Eren entre todo esos niños llorones que gritaban por su madre, Hanji seguía preguntándole o gritándole cosas que el ignoraba. Su cabecita se giraba con brusquedad cuando veía una cabellera castaña, resoplando cuando no era quien buscaba.

-Hola amigos- Saludo Eren muy contento- Estaremos juntos aquí también, eso está genial.

Rivaille salió de la fila corriendo hacia Eren, ignoro a Mikasa abrazando a su amigo, suspiro cuando lo tuvo en brazos. Lo había extrañado mucho.

-Eren- Exclamo feliz.

-Hola Levi, mi querido futuro esposo, te extrañe mucho- Eren correspondió el abrazo, apoyo la mejilla en los hombros delgados de su mejor amigo- Te traje algo de Alemania.

Ambos se separaron, Eren mostro una caja grande, él ni siquiera la había notado, estaba más atento en abrazar a su futuro esposo. Tomo el regalo abriendo la caja emocionado, aunque fueran unos calcetines feos los aceptaría, si eran de Eren serian hermosos para él.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto confundido, todo estaba en alemán.

-Es un limpiador de ropa, pisos y paredes, lo probé en mi ropa y quito todas las manchas, incluso cuando jugué con lodo las quito todas.- Expreso Eren emocionado- Es cien por ciento tecnología alemana*, o eso dice la etiqueta.

-Es asombroso Eren, gracias lo usare cuando llegue a casa- Expreso Levi muy feliz, no solo tenía a Eren en la misma clase, también tenía un lindo regalo, uno de los mejores.

Mikasa resoplo formándose en la fila, ya no tenía la atención de Eren por el enano de Rivaille.

Petra observo a los pequeños recién llegados, todos eran tan… inusuales. Ahora tenía que esperar a los otros niños, que tal vez serían más normales.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

-Bien niños, yo soy Petra Ral su nueva educadora, yo elegiré a un niño, él se levantara me dirá su nombre, su actividad favorita, color favorito y comida- Todos los pequeños asintieron- El primer niño que yo elija me dirá el nombre de otro, el seguirá, después ese niño elegirá a otro y así hasta terminar con todos.

Petra estaba muy nerviosa y no supo si los pequeños habían entendido su explicación, era el primer grupo que tenía que enseñar.

-Comencemos con usted señorita- Petra le sonrió a Mikasa, ella era la más seria del extraño grupito.

-MI nombre es Mikasa Ackerman, mi actividad es cuidar a Eren, el café es mi color favorito por el cabello de Eren y mi comida favorita es la que le gusta a Eren. Elijo a Eren como el siguiente- Petra se quejó bajito, esa niña solo decía Eren en cada frase que formulaba.

-Olvidaste que te gusta acosar a Eren y más cuando duerme- Las mejillas de Mikasa se sonrojaron, se sentó de nuevo, odiaba a Levi.

-Yo sigo- Exclamo Eren levándose- Yo soy Eren Jaeger, me gusta cocinar con mi mami, me gusta el color gris o negro porque me recuerda a mi futuro esposo Rivaille y me gusta cualquier comida, pero mi favorita es la que tenga verduras, entre más verduras más rica. Elijo a Rivaille como el siguiente.

-Yo soy Rivaille Ackerman, solo mis amigos, Eren, mi mami y mi futura suegra me dice Levi…

-¿Qué amigos Rivaillle?- Se burló Hanji.

-Tengo más que tu Hanji, tus peluches de titanes y tus pañales no cuentan como amigos- Hanji se giró molesta.- Me gusta limpiar y estas con mi futuro esposo Eren, como no la conozco muy bien no la puedo invitar a mi boda señorita Petra, con el tiempo ya lo veremos. Mi color favorito es el agua marina y me gusta el espagueti con crema. Elijo a Sasha, elegiría a Hanji, pero seguramente se haría pipi de la felicidad en su calzón entrenador.

-Yo soy Sasha Bran, mi actividad favorita es comer, mi color favorito es el verde, me recuerdan a las manzanas y mi comida favorita es toda, ya que amo comer- Exclamo la pequeña- Una pregunta señorita Petra.

-Claro dímela Sasha-

-¿Cuándo saldremos a comer tengo mucha hambre?- Pregunto la pequeña sosteniendo una barrita de frutas.

-La verdad no tengo idea, la campana sonara para advertir la hora del almuerzo- Explico Ral sonriéndole, a Sasha la tendría tranquila castigándole su comida.

-Ya veo. Escojo a Connie como el siguiente.

-Yo soy Connie Spriger, me gusta jugar con mi amiga Sasha, meternos en problemas en cada momento, no tengo color favorito y tampoco comida favorita, solo el postre que hace mi mami, su pastel de chocolate es delicioso- Sasha asintió mocionada- El siguiente será Marco.

-Hola mi nombre es Marco Bodt, mi actividad favorita es ver televisión y jugar con Jean, el será mi futuro esposo- Las mejillas de Marco se pintaron de un lindo carmín - me gusta el color café y mi comida favorita es pollo relleno con verduras y queso amarrillo. Escojo a Jean.

-Yo soy Jean Kirschtein, mi actividad favorita es dibujar retratos de Marco, en el futuro seremos esposos y nos amaremos- Eren asintió a lo que el caballo decía, el también esperaba eso con Levi- Mi color favorito también es el café como a Marco, y mi comida favorita es el cereal con leche. Escojo a Hanji como la siguiente.

Rivaille rio con disimulo, él había esperado que la comida de Jean fuera el heno.

-Yo soy Hanji Zoe, mi actividad favorita, bueno en realidad tengo muchas por ejemplo: jugar con mis vecinos Erwin y Mike, son esposos, hacer mis peluches de titanes con mi madre, molestar a la pulga de Rivaille y escribir obras de teatro. En mis primeros días de la guardería escribí una linda novela de titanes que se comían a las personas, pero mi cuidador no me dejo continuar porque más de uno mojo su pañal- Petra se sorprendió, Hanji parecía algo loca, pero muy madura para su edad, ella había escrito una novela a los 16 años, no a los (supuso) tres como Hanji- Me gusta el color beige, y mi comida favorita es la carne. Ñam, ñam como titán.

-¿Tu escribiste la obra sola?- Pregunto Petra sorprendida.

-Yo se la narre a mi madre y ella la escribió en su computador- Le explico la pequeña muy emocionada, le comenzaba a agradar esa señorita.- Para eso estoy aquí para que usted me enseñe a escribir y así yo solita escribir en el computador de mi mami.

-Es asombroso, algún día debes de traerme uno de tus cuentos para leerlos- Las mejillas de Hanji se sonrojaron, estaba muy alegre, la señorita y ese chico que la miraba curioso le estaba agradando.

-Por supuesto, ahora diré a quién elijo- Todos la miraron curiosos, esperando su turno de hablar- Serás tú chico que no deja de mirarme, dinos tu nombre y las demás cosas.

Él pequeño temblo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron por haber sido descubierto.

-Mi nombre es Moblit Berner, me gusta escuchar cuentos, mi color favorito es el blanco y también me gusta la carne- Hanji lo miro asombrada, ya tenía un nuevo amigo.

 **ʕಠᴥಠʔ ʕಠᴥಠʔ ʕಠᴥಠʔ**

 ***No pude evitar ponerlo, estaba mirando la televisión cuando paso un comercial de un jabón (la verdad no me acuerdo de la marca) donde un supuestamente alemán (la verdad no sé si solo sea un actor) que dice esa frase: Elaborada con tecnología alemana. Ya sé, que raro y tal vez más de uno no entienda qué onda, pero es más una broma para mí y para quien ya vio ese comercial de jabón en polvo.**

 **Mas parejitas se están descubriendo, tratare de no poner muchas, ya que es complicado darle tiempo a cada pareja y personaje. Este fic será más largo que el otro, recuerden, son tres años de kínder.**

 **Espero que les esté gustando y no cambiara mucho del otro fic, si es así hágamelo saber, estaré muy agradecida.**

 **Este capítulo salió largo**

 **Harye Lee.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hora del almuerzo

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece, escribo esto sin ánimos de lucro, solo para entretener.**

 **Parejas: ErenxLevi. MarcoxJean. ConniexSasha y la nueva HanjixMoblit**

 **Advertencias: Este no es un fic shota. Si aun no has leído La guardería de Armin te sugiero que no leas este fic hasta que leas el otro mencionado ya que es su segunda parte.**

 **Sin más, disfruta la lectura.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Hora del almuerzo

Sasha estaba muy ansiosa, su padre había olvidado ponerle sus bocadillos, estaba tan apurado en irse al trabajo que apenas si la recordó a ella e hiso dos cosas que le prometió nunca repetir. Casi dejarla en casa (había olvidado cargarla para ir juntos al auto) y comprarle sus bocadillos antes de ir al kínder. No le podía reclamar, su padre estaba lleno de trabajo, tenía que abrir la carnicería el solo ya que su ayudante enfermo y ahora su padre tenía que hacerse cargo.

-¿Estas bien Sasha?- Su querido amigo Connie le miro con preocupación- No te ves muy bien.

-Papá olvido ponerme mis bocadillos- Su estómago hiso ruidos extraños, nunca los había escuchado, siempre tenía comida a la mano. También su estómago comenzó a doler ¿Eso era tener mucha hambre? Ella no había experimentado tan terrible situación.

-Eso es terrible, escuche que su ayudante y la señorita Rose están enfermos. Tu papi estará muy ocupado, tal vez vendrás a dormir a mi casa- Lo último emociono a ambos, a pesar de verse casi todo el día (la guardería, en el kínder y ahora en su casa) no se fastidiaban, les gustaba estar juntos.

-Connie y Sasha, dejen la plática y pongan atención- Dejaron su pequeña charla, tal vez si se distraía podía olvidar su hambre. Se removió incomoda, sería algo imposible para ella.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

La siguiente hora para Sasha fue una tortura, Connie incluso le estaba animando, pero ella estaba a minutos de salir corriendo hasta la cocina de la escuela y tomar todo lo que encontrara.

La campana le calmo, ya era hora de que trajeran sus almuerzos.

-¿Qué comeremos hoy Levi?- Escucho decir al pequeño Eren con una linda sonrisa.

-Escuche que nos traerán macarrones con queso- Le respondió Rivaille dejando su material de trabajo a un lado.

Cuando el timbre anunciaba la hora del almuerzo todos dejaban aun lado su material, la maestra Petra recogería todo y les servirían de comer.

-Que rico- Dijo Eren muy entusiasmado.

-Primero se lavaran las manos de dos en dos, Hanji y Moblit vengan por favor- La pareja se levantó muy contenta.

-¿Macarrones?- Pregunto Jean con una mueca de asco- Debe ser una broma.

-Son deliciosos, ¿Verdad Eren?- Pregunto Marco muy emocionado.

-Sí, son los favoritos de Levi y míos, mami los hace para los dos, espero que sean igual de ricos-

-Pues nadie superara los macarrones con queso de mi suegra, son únicos- Apremio Levi.

-Comeremos a montones, ¿Verdad Marco?- Jean bufo, como siempre Eren acaparaba la atención de su futuro esposo.

-¿Estas bien Sasha?- Connie estaba muy preocupado por su mejor amiga como para seguirle el juego a los demás niños- Estas temblando.

-Estoy bien Connie, ya pronto vendrá la comida- El pequeño Springer asintió, esperaba que la comida llegara pronto.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Sasha ni siquiera saboreo los macarrones con queso, apenas llego la comida a su mesa la pequeña devoro todo sin probar bien lo que se llevaba a la boca.

-Creo que a Sasha le gustan mucho los macarrones, ¿Verdad Marco?- Pregunto Eren, el pequeño asintió fascinado, ya tenía más amigos con lo que hablar de lo fabuloso que eran los macarrones con queso.

Petra sonrió nerviosa, tal vez era el mejor momento para decirle a Sasha que su cuidador había venido a traerle unos bocadillos que su padre había mandado. Bueno mejor los guardaría para mañana, se notaba que Sasha prefería los macarrones que las barritas de fruta que su padre mandaba. Después de todo, se veía que la niña no comía tanto.

* * *

Antes que todo, Feliz cumpleaños Eren. Crecen tan rápido, y a Levi le gusta eso.

En fin, no subí esto por su cumple, si no tendría más Riren-Ereri, pero en esta ocasión le toco a Connie y Sasha. Muchas gracias por leer, ya tengo otra pareja que shipeo y no es homosexual, es raro, las únicas parejas hetero que me gustan son ConniexSasha y HanjixMoblit.

Se supone que para este día yo debía regresar, ese era mi regalo para Eren? Jajaja la verdad no, solo que este día me dejarían libre de tantos exámenes.

Reviews:

Gateway to infinite: Muchas gracias, y que bueno que me digas eso pensé que había cambiado mucho la temática.

Pues a veces no te lo recomiendo, es difícil lidiar con tanto niño así, te lo dice alguien que lidio con muchos bastante especiales.

Aquí la conti. ;)

* * *

 _Nos vemos el viernes con otro cap._

 _Adiós._

 _Harye Lee_


	4. Chapter 4: Mi primera tarea en casa

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece, escrito este fic sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **Parejas: ErenxLevi (la principal) JeanxMarco. Mención de ErwinxMike. HanjixMoblit (la nueva)**

 **Advertencias: Este fic no es shota. Si aun no lees La guardería de Armin te sugiero que no lo leas ya que este fic es su segunda parte.**

 **Disfruta la lectura**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Mi primera tarea en casa

Eren llego dando saltitos a su casa, todos habían salido temprano de la guardería ya que hubo unos problemas de electricidad en varios lugares.

-Vamos Eren ayuda a mami con las bolsas.- El pequeño asintió tomando las bolsas con cosas ligeras que su mami le entrego.

-¿Qué vamos a comer mami?- Carla abrió la puerta dejando entrar primero a su hijo.

-Una rica sopa de verduras- Eren grito de júbilo, ya extrañaba la comida de su mami, siempre era alimentado en la escuela, en la tarde comía en la guardería y como su mami llegaba muy cansada comían algún cereal o pan de loa súper mercados.

-En lo que la comida esta lista haremos tu tarea Eren, Armin me dijo que hoy si les dejaron tarea para la casa, será la primera vez que la hagas aquí- Su mami estaba muy contenta, él sonrió, su mami era hermosa cuando sonreía.

-Me dejaron hacer líneas _verti-Veltiles_ -

-Verticales, hijo- Le corrigió riendo.

-Si esas, si las hago bien tu estarás muy orgullosa de mi- Carla beso su mejilla y tomo la carita de su hijo para que lo mirara.

-Yo siempre estaré orgullosa de ti mi bebe- Acaricio los cabellos de Eren- Siempre mi pequeño.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Rivaille se aferró a su mami, desde muy pequeño tenía la horrible sensación de que su madre le dejaría, siempre le decía que la amaba y cuanto la quería a su lado. Era mejor decir tus sentimientos cuando tenías a esa persona especial a tu lado y no lamentarte cuando ella se fuera. Él no desaprovecharía ningún momento con su madre, la abrazaría y la besaría lo más que pudiera.

-Mi bebe, gracias por tantos besos- Kuschel abrió la puerta con dificultad, las compras eran muy pesadas, aunque Levi era bastante liviano y pequeño era difícil abrir la puesta.- ¿Quieres comer o hacer tu tarea?

-Quiero hacer mi tarea mientras haces de comer- Le respondió su pequeño sin soltarla.

Ambos entraron a su hogar.

Por primera vez en su vida agradeció que un idiota chocara contra un poste de luz, así no tuvo trabajo y le dejaron salir temprano, ese día haría muchas cosas.

-Lo siento Eren- Se disculpó en un susurro, uno que solo ella pudo comprender. Ese día seria egoísta y tendría a su hijo para ella. No se lo prestaría a nadie, ni si quiera a Eren.

-Si haces la tarea bien haremos un pastel de chocolate juntos, te dejare que decores el pastel.

-¿Cómo yo quiera?- Pregunto Levi emocionado. Él también quería estar con su madre ese día, lo sentía por Eren, después lo vería en la guardería y no se separaría de él.

-Si mi bebito, como tú quieras.

Ambos querían un día de madre e hijo.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Sasha y Connie estaban haciendo los palitos en vertical que su maestra les había dejado como primera tarea.

-Los tuyos están horribles- Se burló Sasha cuando le dio un vistazo al cuaderno de su amigo.

-Pues el tuyo no es un palito, parece una carretera por tantas curvas-Connie le enseño la lengua a su amiga, tomo un pequeño borrador en forma de lápiz y borro sus desperfectos.

-Pero mi hoja no esta tan sucia como la tuya- Connie arranco la hoja tirándosela a Sasha en la cara.

-Pues aquí tienes tu hoja fea.

-Escucho una pelea- La señora Springer entro a la sala enarcado sus delgadas cejas.

-No mami de Connie, estamos muy bien, nos llevamos de maravilla como siempre.- Ambos sonrieron con nerviosismo

-Solo estaba elogiando la hermosa tarea de Connie- Mintió Sasha con nerviosismo.

-Si es muy hermosa hijo, son unas hermosas serpientes con unas lindas curvas- Le apremio su madre.

-Son líneas verticales mamá- Exclamo Connie molesto.

-Oh, ya veo eso- Sasha disimulo una sonrisa victoriosa.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Mikasa estaba muy molesta, había llamado a casa de Eren para hacer su primera tarea juntos, pero en su casa nadie contesto.

-Ya bebe, no es para tanto. Yo te ayudare- Su madre le sonrió con amabilidad.

-No gracias, solo son líneas verticales- Su madre acaricio sus cabellos- A demás ya lo termine, no era nada difícil.

Seguro ahora estaba con ese enano del demonio, conservando y demostrándose cuanto se amaban.

-Hija por favor, estas rompiendo tu lápiz, no te comprare otra caja- La pequeña obedeció a su madre. Odiaba a Levi, odio el que ese enano conociera a Eren mucho antes que ella. Odiaba incluso que, desde que estaban en el vientre, Carla y Kuschel los querían casar.

-Ya se- Exclamo su madre emocionada- Haremos un rico Curry para levantarte el ánimo ¿Qué te parece hija?

Sonrió más animada, su madre sabia como levantarle el ánimo.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

-Veremos películas, comeremos el pastel de vainilla que hace mi mamá.

-Primero la tarea hija, ya cuando la terminen sus deberes haremos lo que tú quieras- Hanji asintió emocionada.

-Yo estoy ya por terminar señora Zoe- Moblit le enseño su cuaderno a la madre de Hanji.

Él también estaba muy emocionado e impaciente, era la primera vez que su mami le daba el permiso de ir a casa de una amiga. Y como a ella no le dieron permiso de salir temprano, no quería dejarlo solo en casa.

-Yo ya termine, mira que hermosas líneas- Hanji se felicitó a ella misma, aplaudiendo por lo que había hecho. Para una futura escritora y médica no era difícil hacer esas ridículas líneas.

-Buau Hanji, eres la mejor- Sus majillas se tiñeron de un suave rosa, desde que Moblit era su amigo se sonrojaba por muchas palabras de ese niño.

Algo estaba cambiando en ella, y para ser sincera, le gustaba.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Jean estaba molesto, esas tontas líneas no se estaban haciendo derechas, todas estaban horribles, si le enseñaba eso a Marco sería una vergüenza como esposo.

-¡Listo!- Exclamo su futuro esposo muy contento- Mira mis líneas Jean ¿No son muy lindas?- Pregunto Marco con dulzura.

-Si Marco, son perfectas- Trago saliva con nerviosismo, sus líneas verticales eran horribles.

No entendía eso, él era excelente dibujando, nunca trazaba líneas tan horribles como las que ahora estaba haciendo, algo estaba mal, tal vez era por el ambiente o por… detuvo sus pensamientos, por lo general hacia sus dibujos cuando estaba solo. Con Marco cerca no podía concentrarse.

-Déjame ver las tuyas Jean- Pidió el pequeño sonriéndole tímidamente.

-No- Exclamo alterado- Es decir, cuando las termine te las enseñare, me falta muy poco.

-Oh, ya veo- Marco se levantó, eso entristeció a Jean, tal vez lo había molestado.-Iré al baño, espero que cuando regrese ya termines.

Jean agradeció eso, así podía hacer unas líneas perfectas en lo que Marco regresaba. Debía ser muy rápido y astuto.

* * *

 **Me equivoque de día y puse que actualizaría ayer, lo lamento, era hoy :D.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Akire: Muchas gracias. Si regrese y espero quedarme por siempre ;). Casi nunca veo televisión esta de adorno, ese día porque estaba aburrida, lo comprare para ver que tal ;). Gracias por leer mi fic.**

 **Nos vemos, espero les guste el fic. Como ya mencione en mi otro fic, les gustaría que subiera otro fic? para cambiar de aires, lo pregunto ya que no se, creo que seria fastidioso para ustedes ver mi nombre a cada rato, no sé, comentenme que piensan.**

 **Adiós.**

 **Harye Lee.**

 **Actualizare el martes**


	5. Chapter 5: Entrenamientos

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece, escribo sin ánimos de lucro, solo para entretener.**

 **Parejas: ErenxLevi (la principal) HanjixMoblit. JeanxMarco. ConniexSasha**

 **Genero: Humor**

 **Advertencia: Este fic no es shota. Si aun no has leído La guardería de Armin te sugiero que no leas este fic ya que es su segunda parte.**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Entrenamientos

-Bien niños, hoy les tengo una gran sorpresa- Los pequeños dejaron de mirar a su acompañantes para ponerle atención a la maestra.- Tendremos un partido de futbol con los demás grupos de primer año, quien gane competirá con otras escuela.

Petra les sonrió para animarlos, pero todos les miraban sin entenderla.

-¿Serán equipos mixtos?- Pregunto Hanji, la única emocionada.

-Claro que sí, pueden participar todos los que quieran y que el entrenador decida, recuerden que serán elegidos los mejores, los que no jueguen serán elegidos para otras cosas más importantes, recuerden ningún trabajo es mejor que otro- Levi se rió con disimulo, eso le decían a los perdedores para que no se sintieran mal.

-¿Quién será nuestro entrenador?- Pregunto Jean con altanería.

-Ese seré yo, Auruo Brossard- Eren se sintió incomodo, ese profesor lo miraba como si fuera insignificante, se acercó más a Levi, escondiéndose de esa fea mirada.- Empecemos con las reglas, después con el juego, quien sea un flojo e inútil será desechado, solo los fuertes se quedaran en el equipo. Suerte mocosos.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Marco y Eren quedaron agotados, ambos tirados en el césped, debajo de la sombra de un árbol.

-Mocosos, vengan par de inútiles-Levi corrió hasta el profesor de deportes.

-Vejestorio, deja a mi futuro esposo, él no es un inútil, solo que su condición física no es buena.

-¿Qué estás diciéndome? Mocoso insufrible, soy tu maestro y me respetas…- Auruo se mordió la lengua, Petra le miro con asco, ese entrenador era el insufrible, grosero y presumido.

-Qué horror, cuando dejes de ser un vejestorio asqueroso me llamas- Rivaille camino hasta Eren- Vamos a tomar agua futuro esposo, te vez agotado.

Eren asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor, la cara de preocupación de Levi era muy linda.

-Claro futuro esposo- Petra suspiro, esa parejita era muy hermosa, era la más empalagosa y leal que las otras.

-Se ven tan lindos juntos- Dijo con dulzura. Mikasa estrujo su toallita, ese enano se estaba ganando a Eren siendo un tonto muy caballeroso, pero nadie le ganaría, ella se ganaría el corazón de Eren con su dulzura y los ricos postres que su madre le estaba enseñando a hacer. Sería mejor esposa, sería más perfecto de Rivaille Ackerman.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

-Bien niños, ahora que se fue el…- Petra carraspeo incomoda, estaba por decirle un apodo a Auruo, pero eso sería muy grosero de su parte, además estaba en ese lugar para enseñar a los niños a ser educados, no para que ofendieran a sus mayores -…Profesor de deportes les diré quién se quedara en el equipo de futbol.

Todos aplaudieron muy emocionados, estaban ansiosos por saber quién participaría en el primer evento del kínder.

-Espero estar en el equipo- Hanji estaba muy emocionada, nunca pensó que jugar futbol fuera tan divertido.

-Rivaille, Hanji, Moblit, Connie, Jean y Mikasa- Los niños escogidos asintieron- Son parte del equipo, también están dentro…

Eren esperaba ansioso a que la señorita Petra dijera su nombre, tomo la mano de Levi, su futuro esposo la apretó un poco para calmarlo.

-Bien, esos son todos los nombres- Él pequeño Jaeger dejo de sonreír, fue una gran desilusión, la señorita Petra no lo miro en ningún momento.

-Espere ¿Y qué pasa con Eren? No dijo su nombre- Levi estaba muy molesto.

-Tampoco dijo nada de Marco

-Y de Sasha- Petra espero eso, todas las parejas oficiales estaban muy molestas.

-Lo se pequeños, pero el rendimientos de los niños que no dije es muy bajo, lo lamento en serio- Esas palabras no apaciguo el enojo de los niños- Pero ellos tendrán un mejor trabajo, se los prometo.

Levi chisto molesto, estaba realmente molesto.

-Si Eren no juega yo no lo haré- Eso incremento el enojo de Levi, Mikasa siempre era tan tonta.

-Pues yo si lo haré- Mikasa le miro sorprendida, se giró para ver a Eren- Prometo jugar lo mejor que pueda y ganar futuro esposo, así que apóyame por favor, anotare muchos goles para ti.

Las mejillas de Eren se tiñeron de un fuerte carmín, Levi siempre le hacía sentir mejor.

-Gritare más fuerte que los demás.- Ambos se sonrieron, olvidando que había más gente a su alrededor.

-Bien niños, mañana les diré que harán ustedes, los entrenamientos serán cada martes y sábado, sus madres los van a traer a la escuela el fin de semana, los entrenamientos serán por la tarde. Esforcémonos juntos para ganar algún trofeo.

-Si- Gritaron todos los niños muy contentos.

Ese era el primer entrenamiento de muchos que tuvieron.

* * *

Creo que no tengo nada que decir, espero que hayas disfrutado la lectura.

Reviews:

Akire: Muchas gracias por el cumplido, me alegra que te guste mi fic. Que bueno que no te dio el colapso jejeje. Aquí el capi, uno muy corto ;( pero actualizo seguido así que esta bien.

Nos vemos el sábado.

Harye Lee


	6. Chapter 6: Soy porrista

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: Erenxlevi. MarcoxJean**

 **Advertencias: Este fic no es shota.**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Soy porrista

Cuando la señorita Petra le dijo que sería porrista no se lo creyó, estaba muy sorprendido y emocionado, así podía animar a Levi, brincar y cantar unas lindas porras. En ese momento estaban escogiendo el color de sus pompones.

-¿Qué les parece si los hacemos rojos?, me recuerda a la carne- Propuso Sasha comiendo su barrita de fruta.

-No, lo siento pero necesitamos colores alegres- Le regaño su maestra, ella tenía que escribir las porras ese día.

-Café estaría bien- Propuso Marco, era el color favorito de su futuro esposo.

-Lo siento bebe, pero ese color es muy masculino

-Pues díganos usted señorita Petra ¿cuál sería el adecuado?, solo no diga rosa, también hay niños en el equipo de porras- Se quejó uno de los niños.

-¿Por qué no amarillos? Es un color alegre y es neutral, al menos eso dice mi mami- Eren les sonrió a todos para animarlos.

-Es una muy buena idea, así todos pueden traer ropa de color rosa las niñas y verde los niños. Eres muy listo pequeño Eren.- Las mejillas del niño se sonrojaron, no creyó que a todos les gustara su idea.- Mañana comenzaremos con algunos movimientos, pero sin los pompones, tratare de hacerlos lo más rápido posible para ensayar realmente.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

-¿Cómo te fue en los entrenamientos?- Levi tomo de la mano a su mejor amigo.

-Me fue muy bien, el profesor es algo fastidioso y se muerde la lengua de vez en cuando, pero es un buen entrenador- Respondió Levi, su cabello estaba aún húmedo por la ducha, agradecía que en ese kínder había regaderas.

-Eso debe ser desagradable- La mueca de asco que hiso Eren fue muy adorable.

-Aún más cuando sangra, pero sus tácticas en el juego son muy buenas, todos estaremos en forma en poco tiempo- Eren le sonrió con dulzura, su pequeño esposo sería tan lindo cuando crecieran, con esos hermosos ojos expresivos. Nadie podía igualar esa hermosa personalidad y sonrisa de ángel que Eren tenia.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

-Y escogimos el color amarillos- comento Marco muy alegre- Eren lo escogió, yo quería el café ya que es mi color favorito pero…

-Hubieras callado a ese bocón aniñado y debiste pelear por ese color- Jean estaba molesto, Jaeger siempre estaba metiéndose con su Marco, le molestaba ese pequeño bribón.

-Está bien Jean, de igual forma la maestra dijo que ese color no estaba bien, que necesitábamos un color más alegre y que mejor color que el amarillo- Marco le sonrió para alegrarlo.

-Seguramente te verás muy bien con ese color, más guapo que ese tonto- Jean le tomo de la mano apretándola suavemente.

-Seguramente sí.

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Gateway to infinite: Es que es tan adorable, tan lindo y un caballero, ya sabemos porque trae tan enamorado al pequeño Ereen.**_

 _ **que bueno que te gusto y pues este es más corto, lo escribí en unos veinte minutos ya que acabo de llegar de una fiesta, pero bueno no queria dejarlas sin capi, el siguiente sera mas largo lo prometo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos el martes**_

 _ **Harye lee**_


	7. Chapter 7: Futbol

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: LevixEren (principal) JeanxMarco. SashaxConnie. MoblitxHanji**

 **Advertencia: Este fanfic no es shota. Si aun no has leído La guardería de Armin te sugiero no leer este fic.**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Fútbol

-Bien mocosos, este será el día en que me muestren sus habilidades, no se contengan- Grito Aurou con firmeza.

-Si- Gritaron todos los pequeños que iban a jugar en el partido.

-Rivaille ¿Dónde está Eren? Hace rato que no lo veo- Pregunto Hanji preocupada.

-Está vistiéndose, las porristas se cambian después de nosotros- Le informo Levi con nerviosismo, tenía que ser paciente hasta que su Eren llegara.

-Hola ganadores- Le saludo Sasha, la pequeña traía sus pompones en una mano mientras en la otra llevaba su barrita de frutas.

-Te vez guapísima- Le elogio Hanji- Aunque a mí no me gustan las faldas la tuya esta genial.

Sasha giro muy contenta, a ella también le gustaba la falda tutu que su papi había comprado para ella, le gustaba más los bordes color blanco y el pequeño moño del mismo color combinaba con su camisa rosa pálido con el número 23 en su pecho.

-Como a todas le gusto mi conjunto decidimos que llevaríamos lo mismo, mi papá es tan genial, sabe cocinar, me peina muy bien y es bueno en la moda- La pequeña daba saltitos muy emocionada- Lo estaba olvidando, Levi.

Rivaille levanto la mirada enarcando una ceja, la pequeña Sasha le sonrió haciéndole señas para que fuera con ella.

-¿A dónde me quieres llevar? Dice mi mami que nunca siga a nadie.

-Entonces no te llevo con Eren- Las mejillas de Levi se tiñeron de rosa, sabían cómo convencerlo.

-Eren esta…- Sasha le cubrió la boca con sus pompones.

-¿Quieres que Mikasa escuche?- Pregunto la pequeña molesta- Ven, sígueme pero calladito.

Levi asintió emocionado, estaba ansioso de ver a Eren.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Las mejillas de Levi estaban completamente rojas, Eren se veía tan bien con ese traje, parecía un ángel con ese overol verde de mangas a tres cuartos, arriba parecía un tipo de suéter, las bolsas eran de un color amarillo al igual que los pompones, su adorable ángel estaba con los brazos alzados para que él lo observara mejor.

-¿Qué opinas? ¿Te gusta?- Los ojitos brillosos y esa sonrisa tierna fue lo que más le gusto a Levi.

-Me encanto, te vez muy lindo futuro esposo- Las mejillas de Eren también estaban rojas, estaba feliz por el elogio de Levi.

-Tú también te vez increíble con tu uniforme del equipo.

-Escogí el numero treinta ya que ese día es tu cumpleaños- Petra soltó un gemido de ternura, esos niños eran tan lindos y tiernos.

Esperaba encontrar un novio tan tierno como Eren o uno muy caballeroso como Levi. También esperaba que en el futuro Eren y Levi se casaran, seguro serian una hermosa pareja.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

El primer partido había comenzado, la clase b jugaría con los del grupo d, Eren estaba muy nervioso, no había asistido a los entrenamientos con Levi ya que el tenia los suyos, no estaba muy seguro de si su grupo ganaría, no confiaba en Jean, ese chico tal vez hiciera sus tonterías y perderían por su culpa.

-Ánimo Eren, si están con esa cara en todo el partido Levi estará preocupado y no se concentrara- Marco le sonrió para que se animara.

-Es cierto debo sonreír para él- Eren salto gritando el nombre de Levi. Confiaría en sus compañeros y futuro esposo.

-Miren, creo que Levi anotara un gol- Eren se giró emocionado, agitando con más fuerzas los pompones.

Las piernas le estaba doliendo de correr tanto, había esquivado a todos los niños que podía, unos eran lentos, otros se cansaban con mucha facilidad. Otro punto a su favor era que todos tenían piernitas cortas al igual que él, pero había algo que ellos no tenían, su fuerza de voluntad.

Si ganaba Eren sonreiría para él, le sonreiría con ese adorable traje y pompones que lo hacían ver tan hermoso.

-Vamos Levi- Escucho que su mami y Eren le gritaban.

Corrió con más fuerza, escapando de los demás pequeños que querían arrebatarle la pelota. Estaba cansado, pero tenía que llegar, la cancha era muy pequeña al igual que la portería, por eso sería más difícil anotar ese preciado gol.

Cuando estuvo cerca de la portería pateo lo más fuerte que pudo, el niño regordete que estaba como portero le miro arrogante, eso fue un punto a su favor, ya que se distrajo y la pelota entro en la portería.-

-Si- Grito con júbilo, se giró para ver a Eren, su futuro esposo corría hacia su dirección, con una hermosa sonrisa, sus compañeros le rodearon diciéndole algunas palabras de aliento por su buena jugada.

-Levi- Grito Eren abrazándole- Eres el mejor.

-Gracias futuro esposo, te lo dedico a ti. El primer gol de mi vida es para Eren- Las mejillas de ambos se sonrojaron.

-Muchas gracias futuro amor de mi vida, estoy muy feliz.

Levi también lo estaba.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Jean estaba ansioso, ese era su momento, el segundo gol lo anotaría él, para así dedicárselo a Marco, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, estaba a unos segundos de llagar hasta la portería. Ya lo podía ver, Marco abrazándole y sonriendo con orgullo, todos animándole por ser el mejor.

-Mira el caballito va a anotar un gol- Grito Eren.

Marco junto los pompones esperando el gol, Jean corría con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Oh! Se cayó- Todo se quedaron callados, esperando a que Jean se levantara.

Eso había sido horrible, su primer gol había sido estropeado por una de sus agujetas. Se levantó quitándose de un manotazo esa pequeña lágrima. Lo volvería a intentar, no importa cuántas veces fallara se levantaría las veces que fueran, lo haría por Marco.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Connie estaba muy feliz, su pequeña Sasha estaba comiendo el banquete que todas las madres habían preparado por la victoria.

-¿Esta rico?- Su amiga asintió frenéticamente, sabía que el pastel de chocolate que hacia su madre era la debilidad de la pequeña.-

-A pesar de la caída humillante del caballo ganamos- Jean gruño por la burla de Mikasa.

-Déjala Jean, está enojada porque ella no anoto ninguno y no se lo pudo dedicar a Eren- Las mejillas de Mikasa se pusieron rojas por la furia.-Ganamos por la increíble habilidad de Levi.

Él aludido los ignoro contemplando a Eren, ese bello ángel estaba cantándole unas lindas porras que había escrito para él.

* * *

 **Tengo que confesar les que casi no subía nada, no por falta de inspiración, no por mi enfermedad, fue por simple pereza, pero me estaba viendo una serie muy divertida que subió mis ánimos y me puse a escribir.**

 **Al principio estaba por planear que Levi se cayera, pero el es un Ackerman y ellos nunca falla, nee solo quise hacerle más burla al cabacho.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Reviews:**

AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger: Al contrario gracias a ti por leer. Son preciosos, y eso que aun sus respectivas parejas no lo han visto, seguro pensaron que eran hermosos y unos ángeles, en especial Levi.

DroitPenguin: Solo avise por mi pagina, muchas lo hacen por grupo, pero me dio penita y no lo hice. Fue una buena elección, siempre e pensado que ella es muy maternal, aunque con Sasha no le atino y la dejo sin comer, pobrecita. Gracias por leer!

 _ **Nos vemos el sábado con nuevo cap.**_

 _ **Harye lee**_


	8. Chapter 8: Almuerzo de mamá

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: LevixEren. MoblitxHanji. JeanxMarco. ConniexSasha**

 **Advertencias: Este fic no es shota. Si aun no has leído La guardería de Armin te sugiero que no leas este fic ya que es su segunda parte.**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Almuerzo de mamá

Petra miro a todos los pequeños, ese día tocaba almuerzo de mamá, como muchos de los niños después de la escuela tenían que ir a la guardería, por eso extrañaban la comida de su madre, por eso el kínder ofreció hacer un día de almuerzo de mamá, para que los pequeños no lloraran por no tener comida casera. Cada dos semanas las madres preparaban el almuerzo de los niños para mantenerlos felices.

Ese día había llegado, todos los pequeños tenían su pequeña lonchera a la espera de una afirmación de su profesora.

-Adelante, todos pueden comer- Los pequeños muy emocionados comenzaron a abrir su lonchera, a la espera de comer su delicioso desayuno.

-¿Qué te preparo tu papi?- Pregunto Connie a su mejor amiga.

-Me puso dos loncheras, en la primera tengo solo frutas y verduras picadas- Sasha tomo su segunda lonchera, abriéndola para saber que le había preparado su papi- Mira mi papi me ha hecho espagueti a la boloñesa, mi papi es genial.

Los ojos de Sasha se iluminaron, incluso su padre le había puesto ojitos de pasta arriba de la salsa.

-Buau, se ve genial esa carita- La pequeña asintió emocionada.

-¿Qué te preparo tu mami, Connie?- El pequeño le mostro su desayuno, era un rico bionico* de fruta, su madre le había puesto toda su fruta favorita. Plátano, fresa, uva, manzana y melón, cubierto con una rica capa de crema endulzada y unos cuantos pedazos de chocolate.

-Mami sabe que me gusta comer, ella es tan genial, hasta creo que puso pasas, se ve tan delicioso- Connie estaba muy feliz, cuando viera a su mami le daría un beso en su mejilla como agradecimiento.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

-Mira Jean, se ve tan lindo mi desayuno- Los ojos de Marco se iluminaron, Jean hiso una mueca. Macarrones con queso, debió imaginárselo.

-Si muy lindo- Mintió sonriéndole, la verdad de solo ver los macarrones el hambre se le iba, odiaba esa comida.

-¿Qué te mando tu mami?- Le pregunto su lindo futuro esposo.

Jean mostro su desayuno, era una rica tortilla de huevo con relleno de jamón y queso. La cara de Marco palideció.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Jean con preocupación.

-Lo siento, es que yo de verdad odio el huevo, de solo verlo me dan ganas de vomitar- Marco se giró para no ver su comida.

Su futuro esposo y él eran tan diferentes.

-Ya veo- Comento con una sonrisa forzada, cuando se casara con Marco nunca probaría otra tortilla de huevo y para nada del mundo habría macarrones con queso.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Hanji estaba ansiosa, su madre no le había dicho en la mañana que le preparo, esperaba que fuera alguna de sus comidas favoritas o ya que al menos tuviera carne.

-¿Qué te preparo tu mami?- Le pregunto su pequeño amigo Moblit.

-Eso es lo que quiero saber, ella no me dijo nada, si son zanahorias se las regalare a alguien más- Hanji hizo una mueca, esas cosas anaranjadas eran horribles, si las zanahorias mejoraban tu vista ella prefería no ver nada, con usar lentes le bastaba.

-Mi mami me hizo carne molida con papas, puedo compartirte si quieres- Las mejillas de Hanji se sonrojaron, Moblit era como un bello ángel.

-Gracias Moblit, eres adorable. Primero veremos que hizo mi mami- Abrió su lonchera morada con rapidez- Pastel de carne.

Hanji estaba muy feliz, su mami hacia un excelente pastel de carne, claro, obviamente no le ponía zanahorias ya que sabía cómo era ella, si había una de esas cosas naranjas no comería nada, aunque tuviera muchísima hambre.

-Se ve delicioso- Opino Moblit sonriendo.

-Te daré de mi pastel de carne para que veas cual delicioso cocina mi mamá.

-Entonces yo te daré de mi comida también- Ambos asintieron emocionados.

-Carne, Carne, ñam, ñam como dinosaurios. Come, come, como un titán- Canturrio Hanji muy contenta. Moblit sonrió, le gustaba mucho su nueva amiga.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

-¿Qué te preparo tu mami?-Pregunto Mikasa muy entusiasmada, así podía compartir el desayuno con su amigo.

-Me hizo croquetas de atún, ensalada y sopa de arroz.- Las mejillas de Eren se tiñeron de un suave rosa.

-Ya veo- Comento Mikasa, no compartiría su desayuno a menos que Eren se lo pidiera, el atún no le gustaba.

-Que rico- Dijo Levi- Mira Eren, mi mama me hizo un sándwich con jamón de pavo, pan tostado con jarabe maple y juego de limón. Te daré de mi sándwich ya que es tu favorito.

-Yo te daré de mis croquetas de atún sé que te gustan, que rico vamos a comer- Eren corto un poco de croqueta y le dio el primer bocado a Levi en la boca.

-Esta rico- Las mejillas de Levi estaban más rosas, le gustaba que Eren le diera de comer en la boca, perecían un matrimonio de recién casados.

-Pensé que tu mami te haría avena con banana, fresa y almendra- Levi negó con la cabeza.

-No me gusta mucho la avena y como sé que tú odias la avena le dije que no me pusiera.

-Es cierto detesto la avena, sabe mal y se siente horrible, es como comida para viejitos- La parejita río por el comentario.

Mikasa se giró con tristeza, escondiendo su almuerzo, a ella si le gustaba la avena con banana, fresa y almendra, era su desayuno favorito. Uno que no compartiría nunca con Eren.

* * *

 **Bionico* bueno ya explique que es, pero si queda duda, la preparación es bastante sencilla, en un plato pones la fruta que más te guste, como melón, papaya, fresa, uva, guayaba, pera y manzana picada, arriba de toda esa fruta le pones una crema dulce, que como bien lo dice, es crema pero le pones azúcar hasta que esta se "desaga" y quede dulce, puedes ponerle algún cereal o alguna otra cosa. Si no explique bien, pueden buscarlo como bionico de fruta, como estaba comiendo uno cuando escribí el capi no pude evitar ponerlo, es una de mis comidas favoritas.**

 _reviews:_

 _AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger: Todas queremos uno, todas... te acompaño en tu dolor._

 _Son una ternura, gracias por leer mi fic._

 _Gateway to infinite: Lo que más me gusta poner son sus mejillas sonrojadas, me los imagino y es una hermosa visión, ellos siempre piensan en sus esposos. Aquí la conti, gracias por leer mi fic._

 **Gracias por leer mi fic, nos vemos el martes.**

 **Harye lee**


	9. Chapter 9: San Valentín

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: LevixEren. JeanxMarco. ConniexSasha. MoblixHanji**

 **Advertencias: No es un fic shota.**

* * *

Capítulo 9:San Valentín

El ambiente en el kínder era como en todos los lugares, rosas por todos lados, el olor a chocolate en cada esquina, corazones en cualquier local y la esperanza de recibir algo.

Eren Jaeger estaba muy feliz, ese día era especial para él, ya que podía ponerse lo más romántico que quisiera y nadie le molestaría. Su mami le había ayudado a hacer esos lindos chocolates que guardaba en su mochila, solo tenía que esperar a que su mami lo llevara a la escuela, vería a su futuro esposo y le daría su lindo San Valentín

-¿Estás listo bebe?- Le pregunto su madre entusiasmada.

-Si mami podemos irnos- No sabía quién estaba más feliz, su madre o él.

Carla le sonrió, estaba muy contenta ya que su bebito había posado para ella con un lindo mandil de corazones que ella le compro, más tarde compartiría esa hermosas fotos con Kuschel, para que ella se las mostrara a Levi.

Seguro ellos suspirarían de ternura, así como ella lo había hecho.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Apenas llego a la escuela Marco busco a Jean con la mirada, recorriendo todos los rincones hasta que llego a su salón.

-Hola Connie ¿Cómo estás?- El pequeño Springer le sonrió.

-Ansioso- Respondió suspirando- No sé si Sasha me regale algo, ¿Sera lindo? ¿Se los habrá comido antes de entregármelos? Aunque esto último no me molesta, de igual manera pienso compartirle.

Petra estaba en la puerta escuchando todo, esos niños era un encanto, no había ninguno que le decepcionara, en algunas ocasiones Jean era algo molesto, pero cuando llegaba Marco su arrogancia cambiaba y era todo amor y compresión.

-Hola pequeños, espero que les den muchos dulces- Petra camino hasta su mesa para sentarse cómodamente, tenía que arreglar su clase antes que todos llegaran.

-Yo también espero eso- Escucho que Connie resoplaba, era una de las cuantas parejitas oficiales, a ellos se les unió Hanji que estaba más apegada a Moblit, ese chico la miraba como si fuera lo único en el mundo.

-Hola chicos- Eren entro al salón muy sonriente- Creí que el futuro amor de mi vida estaba aquí.

Se quejó el pequeño con su voz infantil hiso un puchero de lo más adorable y se sentó en su silla.

-Aun casi nadie llega, creo que nos trajeron más temprano- Se quejó Connie dejando caer la cabeza en la mesa- Tengo sueño.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están? Quiten esas caras amargadas, su quería Hanji ya ha llegado- Zoe comenzó a reír socarronamente.

-¿Le darás dulces a Moblit?- Pregunto Eren con ternura.

-Solo porque es mi amigo, además seguro que es el único que me regalara algo, solo quiero asegurar mi regalo del White Day- Marco supo que Zoe mentía, todos podían ver cuánto estimaba Hanji a su amigo.

-Hola chicos, buenos días- El estómago de Marco dio un vuelco, sería el primero en dar su regalo. Camino con pasos vacilantes hasta llegar con Jean, que lo miro dudoso.

-Hola Jean- Saludo Marco con las mejillas rojas-Te traje esto.

Marco le entrego la cajita roja con un listón azul.

-Es heno con chocolate, seguro le gustara más el heno- Rivaille paso de largo a la parejita.

Jean ignoro el comentario de Levi y abrió la cajita, había muchos dulces de menta en forma circular.

-Mis favoritos- Exclamo Jean emocionada, se metió uno a la boca, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, el dulce estaba delicioso.

-Muchas gracias por el regalo Marco, te sorprenderé con mi regalo en el White Day- Marco asintió muy feliz.

-Hola Eren- Saludo Levi cuando dejo su mochila con las demás- Es un bonito día ¿no?

Eren asintió, sus mejillas estaban igual de rojas que las de Levi.

-Te traje un presente, espero que te guste- A Rivaille le encanto el tono tierno que uso Eren- Lo hice con todo mi amor.

Rivaille supo que era cierto, todo lo que viniera de Eren estaba lleno de amor.

Tomo la caja que le ofrecieron, quito el moño blanco y abrió la cajita color roja.

-Buau- Exclamo asombrado, eran unos hermosos chocolates en forma de corazón con su nombre en el centro.- Me encantan.

Eren suspiro agradecido, su mami le había puesto el nombre de Levi ya que él no sabía escribir aun.

-Utilice chocolate amargo ya que no te gusta mucho el dulce, mami me ayudó mucho- Levi abrazo a Eren agradeciéndole unas veinte veces más.

Rivaille se esmeraría en su regalo cuando le tocara, para demostrarle también su amor.

-Se respira el amor donde sea, también la amistad- Connie miro a su amiga, que evitaba tocar a las parejitas para no romper el ambiente.-Hola Connie.

Su amiga le sonrió sentándose junto a él.

-Hola Sasha, si donde sea hay puros enamorados, hasta Hanji espera a su futuro novio Moblit- Las mejillas de la pequeña Zoe se sonrojaron, desvió la mirada y salió del salón avergonzada.-

-Buau eso es tan lindo- Su amiga saco una de sus barritas de fruta para comenzar a comerla

-Si lo sé, que tú mejor amiga o la persona que te guste te regale algo- Connie esperaba a que su amiga se girara y le mostrara unos lindos chocolates.

-Eso es genial, el día del amor y la amistad es hermoso, con gente enamorada y con una linda amistad por todos lados. Tu no me regalaste nada, pero en el White Day procurare yo darte algo- Connie se giró sorprendido.

-Sasha este día las mujeres regalan algo, después los hombres te lo devuelven el día blanco- La boca de Sasha formo una perfecta o.

-No lo sabía Connie, pensé que hoy era el de los hombres y después las mujeres regalaban algo en marzo- Su amigo le sonrió con pena, ya no se sentía tan triste ahora que sabía eso.

-No te preocupes, ya será para el…

-De verdad lamento hacerte esa broma, ten tus chocolates- Tomo la caja color roja con un moño blanco, estaba muy sorprendido. Sin esperar abrió la caja, sonrió muy feliz, su amiga le había hecho chocolate en forma de patitos, su animales favoritos.

-Gracias Sasha, me esforzare con tu regalo- Abrazo a su amiga muy feliz, era el mejor día de su vida hasta ahora.

Mikasa miro a todos, era imposible entrar sin que el amor te golpeara en la cara, claro y el olor a dulces.

Eren estaba conservando con el enano, ese mocoso insufrible estaba comiendo los chocolates de su Eren.

-Hola- Le saludo muy entusiasmada, ignorando la cara amarga de Levi- Te Eren, te traje un regalo para demostrarte...-

-Muchas gracias Mikasa, no pensé que nadie me regalaría un regalo de amistad, seguro te esforzaste como yo, mira los de Levi, los hice con todo mi amor- Eren tomo la caja que ella le ofreció y le dio un corto abrazo.

-Te lo devolveré el día blanco, veraz cuando te quiero como amiga- Eren camino hasta con Marco, presumiendo su lindo regalo de amistad.

-Solo de amistad- Se burló Levi- El mío es con su amor, ¿No es adorable?

Cada día Mikasa odiaba más a ese enano del demonio.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

-Tan tontos- Resoplo Hanji molesta, todos haya dentro eran unos tontos enamorados, hasta Mikasa con su amor no correspondido.

-Hola Hanji- Sus mejillas se pusieron rosas solo por escuchar su nombre con la dulce e infantil voz de Moblit- ¿Cómo estás?

Se giró sonriendo con nerviosismo, le mostró la caja a Moblit y dijo algo intangible. Aclaro su garganta, tenía que decir las cosas bien o nadie la entendería.

-Te traje estos chocolates por el día de la amistad, esfuérzate con el mío- Moblit tomo su regalo abriendo la caja muy emocionado-En forma de titán.

Moblit se río contento, lo esperaba de su amiga, aunque también esperaba unos chocolates en forma de carne, aunque esos titanes eran más lindos.

-Espero que te gusten, mi mami ayudo.

-Son muy lindos gracias- La hermosa sonrisa que le regalo Moblit en ese momento era mejor que unos simples chocolates, esperaba otra para el día blanco.

* * *

 **Puro amor con esos niños, ya pronto acaba el primer libro (por así decirlo) Recuerden que son tres años de kinder, osea que esta dividido en tres partes, libro uno en primer años de kinder, segunda parte o libro dos, están en segundo de kinder. Si me hago entender? espero que no las haya confundido, a veces yo misma me enredo.**

 **Gracias por leer mi fic.**

 _Reviews:_

 _AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger: No es tan pobrecita que digamos, recuerda que quiere quitarle a Erencito, por las buenas y malas, pero ya le encontrare algún novio para que deje a esos dos enamorados._

 _Gracias a ti por leer._

 ** _Nos vemos el sábado._**

Harye lee


	10. Chapter 10: Día blanco

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: LevixEren JeanxMarco ConniexSasha MoblitxHanji**

 **Advertencias: Este fic no es shota.**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Día blanco

Decidirse por un buen postre para su lindo Eren fue difícil, de las tantas recetas que su madre le mostró eran buenas para Levi, opto por un cupcake de chocolate con almendras, a su Eren le gustaba el chocolate y que decir de las almendras, su suegra se había quejado de que su hijo las comía mucho. Hacerlo no fue tan difícil, su madre hizo la mayoría del trabajo.

Cuando estaba en el auto sufrió varios infartos, su delicado cupcake, con frosting casi sufre una caída, los altos bruscos de su madre fueron un problema y que decir de los baches. Quería que su regalo llegara sano y salvo, sin que el frosting se cayera, o que los dulces en forma de corazón se movieran y que el envoltorio de plástico transparente se manchara. Todo estaba saliendo muy bien, apenas llego dejo delicadamente su mochila en su mesa, camino hasta Eren para ser el primero en saludarlo (Mikasa estaba ya en el salón) y entregarle ese regalo con el que esforzó.

Hasta a poco de llegar, sus ojos solo miraban a Eren, eso lo aprovecho la tonta acosadora de Mikasa, le puso el pie para que cayera, lo cual sucedió. Ahora miraba con horror su regalo, estaba en el suelo, volteado, con todo el frosting manchando el envoltorio y los dulces de corazón por todos lados. No sabía si llorar o pegarle a Mikasa, que le miraba con fingida pena.

-Mi Levi- Grito Eren corriendo en su dirección, le tomo de la mano y lo ayudo a levantarse-¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimaste?

-No, estoy perfectamente bien. Pero mira tú regalo, esta todo tirado- Las mejillas de Levi se tiñeron de un suave rosa, estaba a poco de llorar.

-No te preocupes, fue un accidente, estoy feliz con solo pensar en que te esforzaste. Kuschel seguro te ayudo, ¿Te pusiste un mandil como yo? Mi mami dice que compro uno a juego con el mío y se lo dio a tu mami para que lo usaras también- Levi abrió los ojos sorprendido, dejo a Eren y corrió a su mochila.

-Ven Eren- El pequeño Jaeger asintió

El pequeño Ackerman busco con cuidado en su mochila, sonriendo cuando encontró lo que buscaba.

-Tu regalo del White Day- Eren extendió sus pequeñas manitas hacia Levi, el pequeño coloco con delicadeza en cupcake, no quería otro accidente.

-¿Me hiciste dos?- Pregunto Eren entusiasmado.

-Hice uno para ti y otro para tu mami, pero como se estropeo te regalo este, seguro mi mami le mandara otro después- Las mejillas de Eren se tiñeron de rojo.

-Muchas gracias mi Levi- El pequeño Jaeger le sonrió, esa sonrisa hermosa digna de un ángel era dedicada para él.

No podía desear otra cosa que no fuera la sonrisa de su futuro novio, bueno todo ese niño era encantador.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Hanji se sentó en una de las bancas donde los niños esperaban a su mami a la hora de salida, como era temprano era la única niña sentada.

-Hola Hanji- La pequeña Sasha le sonrió- ¿Esperas a Moblit?

Ella negó efusivamente, chasqueo cuando la castaña le miro sonriendo, sabía que estaba mintiendo.

-Solo porque quiero me de mi presente del día blanco, además, es mi amigo nuevo, obviamente espero que se esfuerce para ver qué tan fuerte es su amistad- Sasha le sonrió, Hanji pronto se daría cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Ya llego Connie, te veo en el salón Hanji- No se pudo ni despedir, la pequeña corrió hasta llegar con el pequeño Springer, que al verla le entrego una linda caja rosa con detalles color café.

-Adelante mejor amiga, abre tu regalo- Sasha asintió quitándole la tapa a la caja.

-Son tan hermosos- Adentro había unas gomitas en forma de oso, de varios colores y sabores.

-Los compre porque eran tan lindos, sabía que te gustarían- Las mejillas de Sasha se sonrojaron, abrazo a su amigo muy contenta, era un hermoso y seguramente rico regalo de White Day.

-Hola Hanji- La pequeña se sobre salto, estaba tan concentrada que no escucho a Moblit.

-Hola Moblit- Le miro con timidez, todos le decían que eran una pareja no oficial, eso le avergonzaba.

-Te traje esto- Las pequeñas manos de Moblit temblaban a causa del nerviosismo.

Hanji tomo la pequeña caja café con detalles rosa. Abrió la caja sorprendiéndose, esos chocolates en forma de sus titanes eran muy adorables.

-Gracias Moblit- Hanji le regalo una hermosa sonrisa, una que Moblit nunca olvidaría.

Era como la de un hermoso ángel.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Marco comía muy con gusto la gelatina que Jean le regalo, ambos miraban a Winnie Pooh, como ambos enfermaron no pudieron ir a la escuela. Pero estaban mejor en casa, pasando un lindo y romántico White Day en la sala de casa de Marco, comiendo palomitas, algunas frituras y sin niños molestos.

Sin duda era un hermoso día para ambos.

* * *

 _ **Fin del libro 1.**_

 _Siempre olvido poner a alguna pareja, pero termino escribiéndola a ultimo minuto, es difícil manejar tanto amor._

* * *

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger: Jajajaj lo sé, y si ya quisiéramos eso, pero solo chicos inmaduros y nada caballerosos, ya encontraremos un Levi o un Eren, solo es cuestión de buscarlos ;)_**

 ** _jajaja pobre de Connie, pero seguro nunca se aburrira con esa niña._**

 _Lady of Darkness: Aquí el porque soy tan mala, ella no me cae mal, de hecho es súper cool, toda una Ackerman maravillosa, pero alguien tiene que ser la mala, le toco a ella._

 _Puro amor con esos dos, hasta méxico me llegan tus besos, ninguno llego en mal estado eh! jajaja_

 _Te lo recomiendo, con mini-kisses saben bien, con lunetas (aunque estas pintan la crema). Con mucha banana, manzanas, fresas y mi favorita la uva. Uff tendré que hacerme uno hoy por tu culpa jeje. Espero que lo hayas probado ya y te gustara este rico y sencillo postre mexicano, que al parecer es del estado donde yo vivo._

* * *

 ** _Lamento no haber actualizado el sábado, problemas personales, que ya resolví con éxito. Solo quieren asustar a uno, pero ya todo bien, soy buena para solucionar cosas así. ;)_**

 ** _Nos vemos el sábado._**

 ** _Harye lee_**


	11. Chapter 11: Día de la mascota

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece, así como sus personajes, solo su trama.**

 **Parejas: ErenxLevi. JeanxMarco. MoblitxHanji. ConniexSasha**

 **Advertencias: No es un fanfic shota**

 _Libro dos_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Día de la mascota**

-Gracias por ayudarme Armin- El rubio asintió dejando la última caja de plástico en el salón de sus niños.

-Por nada, vendré por ellos a la salida como siempre- Le dijo el rubio despidiéndose de sus niños con la mano.

-Nos vemos Armin- Le gritaron todos emocionados. Ese día era especial.

A pesar de ya tener una semana siendo unos niños de segundo grado de kínder, la emoción no se iba.

Petra sonrió, estaba agradecida por tener a esos niños de nuevo, aunque le habían comunicado que en esa institución no cambiaban a los maestros cada año. Tendría a esos niños a su cargo por otros dos años más.

-Bien niños, primero revisare sus tareas, después comenzaremos con el día de la mascota- Todos aplaudieron emocionados.

-Estoy muy feliz, todos conocerán a mi linda mascota- Eren tomo fuertemente la mano de su futuro esposo.

-Seguramente la mascota de Levi es un escoba- Jean le miro con arrogancia.

-Marco, por favor amarra a tu mula, me está molestando. Se supone que solo debemos de traer a nuestra mascota hoy, no la traigas todo el año.- Eren rio con disimulo, Rivaille podía ser muy cruel con los insultos.

-Ya tranquilos niños, los castigare si siguen peleando.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

-Comienza tu Mikasa- La pequeña asintió emocionada.

Mi pequeño pollito se llama pepe, lo encontré en las vacaciones y me lo quede, me gusta pepe, es lindo, no me molesta y se parece a Eren con esos ojos enormes.

Petra le sonrió, Mikasa veía a Eren hasta en las piedras: son cafés como el cabello de Eren. Seguramente eso le diría la pequeña.

-Bien Mikasa, como sé que escogerás a Eren seguirá el, después seguirá Rivaille- Ambos asistieron.

-Mi _conejita_ se llama Nena, le gusta la lechuga, las zanahorias y morder mi cabello- Eren soltó una _risita_ risueña, mostró a Nana con una sonrisa, la pequeña _conejita_ blanca con manchas negras estaba dormida en los brazos de Eren.

-Mi conejo se llama Nene, le puso el nombre Eren, me pareció muy romántico ponerles casi el mismo nombre así que lo deje- Levi mostró a su pequeño conejo blanco con manchas café, que no dejaba de mirar a Nena, esa _conejita_ le gustaba.- Nene es travieso, le gusta jugar con Nena, juntan sus _boquitas_ y se besan.

Las mejillas de Levi se tiñeron de carmín, Eren sonrió avergonzado, sus conejitos se amaban tanto como Levi y él mismo.

-Bien, ahora tu Jean, después seguirá Marco.

-Mi gato se llama Finny, le gusta tomar mucha leche, por eso esta gordo- El gato regordete miro a todos molesto, prefería estar en casa tomando más leche- Me gusta cepillarle su cabello y toma siestas todo el día.

Marco se levantó entusiasta, mostrando su pequeño pez Beta.

-Este pequeño se llama Bob, a Finny le gusta Bob, por eso no se lo ha comido- Finny ignoro a Marco, nunca se comería a Bob, ese pez era lindo, además si se lo comiera su humano estaría molesto con él.

-Ahora sigue Sasha después Connie- Los pequeños se levantaron emocionados.

-Mi Chihuahua se llama Lily, es muy linda, siempre me lame mi cara- Rivaille hizo una mueca de desagrado, ese niño no sabía cuántas bacterias tenía la lengua de un perro- Le gusta comerse las verduras que yo odio.

-Este es Gus, es un perro salchicha, papá siempre me molesta diciendo que me lo comeré ya que es una salchicha, pero no lo haré, yo amo demasiado a Gus- Sasha abrazo más fuerte a ssu perrito- Le gusta morder los calcetines de mi papi, siempre lo manda al pateo pero yo vuelvo a meterlo, Gus es muy lindo y comelón como yo.

-Bien niños pueden sentarse, sigue Mobli después Hanji.

-Mi pequeño petirrojo se llama Liz, siempre canta en las mañanas para despedirme, también canta cuando llego a casa, es muy linda- El pequeño petirrojo comenzó a moverse muy contenta en su jaula, le gustaba estar en ese lugar, así podía ver por más tiempo a su amigo humano.

-Aquí esta Martha, ella es linda y peluda- Hanji quito la pequeña manta que tenía para cubrir a su tarántula. Petra ahogo un grito de sorpresa, odiaba a todos los arácnidos, en especial a uno tan grande como Martha.- Ella es linda, juguetona y siempre obedece, salúdalos pequeña.

-Sigamos con otros por favor- Pidió Petra nerviosa, ya no quería ver a Martha y mucho menos que la saludara.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Hanji miraba inquieta el pizarrón, debía comunicarle la noticia a su profesora.

-¿Qué pasa Hanji?- La niña miro con nerviosismo a su amigo.

-Señorita Petra- Llamo Hanji, su maestra le sonrió para que continuara- Martha se salió de su casa.

-¿La tarántula esta libre?- Grito Petra alterada. Muchos de los pequeños gritaron asustados.

Eren abrazo a su futuro esposo diciendo algo en alemán, Rivaille lo atrajo a su cuerpo, subiendo las piernas a la mesa. Marco se quedó estático, mirando al frente muy asustado. Jean estaba casi haciéndose en los pantalones y Connie se desmayó en brazos de Sasha.

-Estas en problemas- Le dijo Moblit a su amiga. Hanji asintió preocupada.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Petra suspiro, había sido una fantástica idea cuando se le ocurrió que los niños debían traer a su mascota, ahora estaba arrepentida.

-Lo lamento director Pixie- El hombre le miraba sonriente.

-No es su culpa señorita Petra- Le reconforto el hombre.

-Pero se escapó la tonta tarántula, debí hacer una lista de animales prohibidos- Hanji sollozaba el nombre de su mascota- Lo lamento Hanji, el profesor Auruo no quiso aplastar a tu amiga.

-Martha, oh Martha- grito más fuerte la pequeña, ese profesor con cara de idiota había asesinado a su linda tarántula.

* * *

 _ **Aun es sábado, tardado pero aquí esta!**_

Reviews:

AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger: Yo? de maravilla, no fueron cosas alarmantes, solo malentendidos, pero yo perfecta.

Jajaja pues si, pero ella quiere hacer su luchita, deberiamos ponerle una novia o novio, para que deje en paz el amor tan lindo entre Eren y Levi.

Es bueno cuando encuentras a un amigo así, yo tengo también uno así de lindo, solo espero que se consiga un novio para que deje sus dramas, pero en fin así lo quiero.

Yo también, tengo que aprender a dibujar para plasmar esa linda imagen de ellos con sus mandiles, será hermosa, lastima que solo mis dibujos son de palitos. :(

* * *

Nos vemos el martes, Martes de Kindergarten!

Gracias por leer mi fanfic.

Harye lee


	12. Chapter 12: Los titanes

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: LevixEren. MoblitxHanji ConniexSasha. JeanxMarco**

 **advertencias: No es un fanfic shota**

Libro 2

* * *

 _Capítulo 12: Los_ _titanes_

Eren espero a que Levi saliera del baño, dibujo en la tierra con ayuda de un palo de madera, su futuro esposo tardaba. Suspiro, seguro el tío Kenny le había hecho el desayuno y enfermo del estómago.

-Hola Eren- Marco le saludo sentándose junto a él.

-Hola, espero a Levi, creo que se enfermó- Inflo las mejillas molesto- Le diré a Kuschel que lo enfermo para que lo castigue.

-Creo que está molestando a molestando a Jean- Marco prefería no meterse con Levi, además seguro Jean se enojaría por ser defendido. Era tan independiente y no se dejaba pisotear, era un niño genial.

Eren bufó, su amigo ya estaba pensando en Jean, lo sabía por esa sonrisa de enamorado.

-Ya regrese- Levi tomo la mano de su futuro esposo.

-Te extrañe tanto- Exclamo Eren abrazándolo.

-Lo sé, yo también- Mikasa bufó cuando los vio tan abrazados.

-La maestra nos llama, dice que es importante- Eren hizo unos adorables pucheros.

-Pero dijo que teníamos unos minutos libres y han pasado segundos- Se quejó aferrándose de Levi.

-Vamos Eren, seguro es importante- Levi tomo la mano de su futuro esposo para emprender su camino- Lo olvide, creo que la puerta del baño donde Jean entro esta atrancada, yo tuve problemas para abrirla. Deberías ir a verlo.

Marco asintió corriendo, tenía que rescatar a su futuro marido.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Rivaille gimió bajito cuando cayó al suelo, abrió los ojos mirando al gran chico con el que se golpeó.

-Lo lamento, estaba muy distraído, creo que me perdí- Rivaille asintió y con ayuda que le brinco la cálida mano de Eren se levantó.

-No te preocupes, yo también estaba distraído admirando a mi bello futuro esposo- Las mejillas de Eren se tiñeron de un suave rosa y sonrió como enamorado.

-¿Saben dónde está el salón de 2-B?- Eren asintió.

-Nosotros vamos para allá, te podemos llevar- El pequeño de cabello negros asintió aliviado.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

-Hoy se integraran tres niños nuevos- Los pequeños avanzaron hasta llegar con la señorita Petra- Por favor preséntense.

-Hola soy Bertholdt Fubar- El pequeño Fubar saludo con nerviosismo.

-Yo soy Reiner Braun- El pequeño se señaló con su pulgar sonriendo, sus delgadas cejas se enarcaron- Y Bertholdt será mi futuro esposo, que les quede bien claro.

-Yo soy Annie Leonhardt- Se presentó la pequeña con seriedad, estaba muy nerviosa por la nueva escuela, nuevos compañeros y nuevos maestros- Soy la mejor amiga de estos dos.

Señalo a sus mejores amigos con timidez. Mikasa observo a esa niña, sus ojos inexpresivos aunque escondían timidez, sus mejillas de un rosa muy pálido, sus cabellos cortos rubios y una hermosa piel pálida.

-¿Estas bien Mikasa?- Pregunto Eren.

-Si-Respondió tajante, todos se sorprendieron, era la primera vez que Mikasa le respondía así, a su tan adorado Eren.

La pequeña Leonhardt le miro curiosa, Rivaille sonrió feliz, sabía que significada esas _miraditas_. Mikasa había caído por Annie. Eso era bueno para él, así los dejaría en paz, ahora todo su grupo tenía su futura pareja.

Zoe los miro con detenimiento, esos tres chicos se parecían a los titanes de peluche que ella tenía, incluido Eren, que se parecía a su lindo titán de ojos verdes.

-¿Qué pasa amiga?-Pregunto en voz baja Moblit.

-Los titanes, son ellos- Moblit rodo los ojos, su amiga de nuevo con eso- Tengo un nuevo capítulo para mi libro, ya veraz que será genial.

-Eso está genial- Comento Moblit sin entender a su amiga, pero como le encantaba sus historias no le dijo nada.

Annie y Mikasa no dejaron de mirarse, Petra sonrió contenta, dos nuevas parejas en el grupo.

* * *

 _ **Por fin! Mikasa ya tiene a quien enamorar, ya Eren paso a segundo plano.**_

 _ **Otras parejas se unen al grupo, mas esfuerzo! a veces es difícil darle tiempo a cada uno, a veces se me olvida alguna pareja y tengo que hacerles un lugar inesperado.**_

 _ **Espero les guste!**_

 _Reviews:_

 _ **AstridHatakeAckermanJeager: jeje pero ya aprenderemos a dibujar, algo mas decente que palitos mal trechos, algún día!**_

 _ **jajaja ya lo se, de pequeña es así, imagínate de mayor? será el terror de todos.**_

 _ **Siempre es Eren quien le hace bullying, quise cambiarle, por eso Levi es así con la mula. Arriba el bullying contra cabachito-kun... digo Jean, jajaja que bueno que reíste, fue de ultimo minuto.**_

 ** _Si, se coordinan hasta con el nombre, como Eren y Levi con sus mascotas._**

Akire: Querida futura esposa, no habrá serpientes en la casa, se comerían a mi gato, que, aunque lo odio con mi alma no merece morir así, me dan miedo las serpientes y las arañas, son tan... no sé, serpientes en nuestro hogar nunca. Mejor consigamos algún perro, pero si mantienes a la serpiente en su casita, lo pensare y tendremos una, pero aliméntala, que tal si me quiere comer a mi también? hay que andar con cuidado con ellas.

Si, pobre niña, tan ilusionada que estaba por mostrar a Martha, y Auruo que se la mata, debió sufrir mucho.

Guardemos un minuto de silencio por la dulce Martha.

* * *

 _ **Nos vemos el sábado.**_

 ** _Harye lee_**


	13. Chapter 13: Lobo feroz ¿Estás ahí?

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: LevixEren MikasaxAnnie. SashaxConnie**

Libro 2

* * *

Capítulo 13: Lobo feroz ¿Estás ahí?

Como todos estaban fastidiados del profesor Auruo, Petra decidió hacer un día de juegos, para que los niños se divirtieran a lado de su profesora querida.

-Bien chicos, este día jugaremos: Lobo feroz estás ahí, me dijo su cuidador Armin que todos lo saben jugar- Todos asintieron emocionados- Muy bien, comenzaremos con…

-Maestra- Llamo Eren agitando su pequeña manita.

-Dime Eren- El pequeño asintió.

-Como ya todos hemos jugado Lobo feroz muchas veces decidimos hacer cambios- Petra hizo un movimiento de mano para que él pequeño continuara-¡Jugaremos titán, titán estás ahí!

Petra le sonrió, no es como si hubieran hecho un cambio enorme, pero al ver a todos tan emocionados decidió aceptar la idea de Eren.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Eren se escondió detrás de un árbol con un tronco grueso.

-Jugaremos en la muralla mientras el titán no está, porque si el titán aparece a todos nos comerá-Todos los pequeños saltaron tomándose de las manos para hacer un círculo.- Titán, titán ¿Estás ahí?

-No, me estoy bañando- Contesto Eren riendo.

De nuevo los niños brincaron para hacer rodar el círculo que formaban con sus brazos.

-Jugaremos en la muralla mientras el titán no está, porque si el titán aparece a todos nos comerá- Los pequeños se detuvieron para hacer la pregunta- Titán, titán ¿Estás ahí?

-No, me estoy cambiando- Grito Eren con alegría.

-Jugaremos en la muralla mientras el titán no está, porque si el titán aparece a todos nos comerá- Los pequeños se detuvieron, estaba ansiosos por correr - Titán, titán ¿Estás ahí?

-Sí, y me los voy a comer- Todos corrieron en direcciones contrarias, Eren no era muy rápido, pero sí muy astuto.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

-Bien el siguiente es Jean- Todos aplaudieron emocionados, el pequeño corrió para esconderse detrás del árbol, atraparía a todos en poco tiempo. Marco estaría tan orgulloso si atrapara al tonto de Levi.

-Ya lo veraz Ackerman, serás el primero que atrape.

-Jugaremos en la muralla, mientras el titán-caballo no está, porque si el titán-caballo aparece a todos nos comerá. Caballo, caballo ¿Estás ahí?- Rugió molesto, seguro el mocoso ese había hecho que cantaran de esa forma.

-No, estoy planeando asesinar a Rivaille- Escucho una risa arrogante.

-Jugaremos en las murallas, mientras el titán-caballo no está, porque si el titán-caballo aparece a todos nos comerá. Caballo, caballo ¿Estás ahí?

-Si mocosos tontos- Grito saliendo de su escondite, su primer objetivo era Levi, ya después atraparía a los demás caracoles.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

-¿Podemos cancelar el juego?- Sasha estaba fastidiada, Jean llevaba un buen rato intentando atrapar a Levi, pero el chicos era muy escurridizo y se escapaba con facilidad.- Prefiero jugar a brincar la cuerda.

-Yo también, la próxima clase juguemos a eso ¿Te gustaría Annie?- Pregunto Mikasa con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Eso me gustaría- Acepto la rubia con las mejillas pintadas de carmín.

Petra sonrió, Annie y Mikasa eras muy serias, siempre con esa mirada fría, pero todo cambiaba cuando se miraban entre ellas. Se sentía el amor en el aire con tantas parejitas que cuidaba.

-Está bien, jugaremos a otra cosa, por ahora esperemos a que Jean se cansé y se rinda- Todos se quejaron, por nada del mundo Jean aceptaría su derrota.

-Tu puedes Levi, que no te gane la mula- Gritaba Eren emocionado, su futuro esposo era tan rápido.

* * *

 **Otro cap corto, pero espero divertido, casi nadie salió en el cap.**

Reviews:

AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger: Pues obvio, ya era hora, no sé por cuanto tiempo Eren la hubiera soportado.

Hasta Erwin tiene a mike, pero no salen en el fic ya que es una paraje mencionada, solo son los vecino de Hanji, espero que algún día se aparezcan por estos rumbos.

De hecho si me pasó a mi, solo me quede por unos diez minutos, nadie fue a mi rescate, yo tuve que usar toda mi fuerza y desatrancar la tonta puerta. Fue el peor día hasta ahora de mi día.

* * *

Gracias por leer mi fic!

Nos vemos el martes, bueno es día de las madres así que no creo subir nada. si puedo les dejo el cap, si no, lo subo el lunes.

Feliz día a sus mamis, adelantado!

Harye lee


	14. Chapter 14: Mi amado está enfermo

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece. Kindergarten solo esta en esta plataforma.**

 **Parejas: Muchas! me da pereza escribirlas :D**

 **Advertencias: No es un fic shota.**

 **Perdonen por la demora, estaba muy entretenida con mis otros fic, en especial el de Mis dos padres, me tiene algo ocupada, pero ya vamos a volver con este fic, me dedicare por entero a este fic hasta que comience con los otros.**

 **Eso si, nunca lo dejare!**

 _Libro 2_

* * *

 _Capítulo 14: Mi amado está enfermo_

Rivaille resoplaba molesto cada cinco segundos, Jean miraba el reloj de la pared impaciente, Reiner trataba de no mirar la silla vacía a su lado.

-Pobres- Dijo Moblit con pesar, sus futuros esposos no habían asistido a la escuela ya que estaban enfermos, se habían quedado en la guardería para que los cuidaran, como fue repentino a las mamis de cada uno no les dejaron el día libre. Pero ninguna de las madres estaba preocupadas, Armin era un buen cuidador que quería mucho a sus hijos.

Rivaille, Reiner y Jean habían peleado por estar en la guardería cuidando a sus respectivos futuros esposos, pero las madres de los tres pequeños no les dejaron, alegando que debían estudiar mucho para enorgullecer a sus futuros esposos.

-Bien chicos, hoy pintaremos con nuestras manos.

Rivaille miro con horror a su maestra, ¿El manchando sus limpias manos con pintura toxica? ni en sueños, tal vez si Eren estaba con él lo haría, pero su futuro esposo estaba muy lejos para obligarlo a tocas esa cosa de colores.

Petra se paró enfrente de la mesa de Levi, le sonrió con cariño y le entrego unos guantes de látex.

-Cuando le dije que pintaríamos tu cuidador me dio estos guantes, puedes hacerle un hermoso dibujo a Eren, yo escribiré las palabras que me digas- Levi sonrió tímidamente, Armin siempre era muy considerado con él.

-¿Escribirá unas cosas para mí?- Pregunto Reiner recuperando su sonrisa.

-Claro, también para Jean- Los tres pequeños asintieron emocionados, al menos pintando se olvidarían un poco de su tristeza.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Cuando llegaron a la guardería corrieron al cuarto de enfermería, cada pequeño fue con su respectivo futuro esposo.

-Levi- Le llamo Eren con voz apagada.- ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

La pequeña sonrisa cansada que Eren le mostró era igual de hermosa que las de siempre.

-Perfectamente, extrañándote obviamente- Admitió con timidez – Hicimos dibujos con las manos, me dieron guantes para no ensuciarme, te hice este bello dibujo.

El pequeño Ackerman levanto su dibujo para que Eren lo viera mejor.

-Es hermoso- Dijo Eren tomándole de la mano- Cuando seamos grandes quiero una foto así.

Levi asintió, los había dibujado tomados de la mano, de fondo estaba una linda casita de color rojo, así sería su hogar cuando crecieran.

-Te extrañe mucho- De nuevo admitió Levi, dejando que las lágrimas se deslizaran por su mejilla- No te enfermes de nuevo.

-Lo prometo- Eren también lloro, había preocupado tanto a su futuro esposo- Ya no me enfermare nunca.

Prometió abrazando a Levi con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, estaba muy cansado por la fiebre.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Reiner observo con detenimiento a su pequeño amigo, después de hablar por unos minutos y enseñarle su lindo dibujo este se quedó dormido, era como un bello ángel que alegraba sus días con una sonrisa.

-Reiner- Le llamo su futuro esposo entre sueños, él sonrió, acarició la cabeza de Bertholdt, protegería con todo su esfuerzo a tan bello ángel.

-Cuando seamos grandes te jurare amor eterno- Dijo el pequeño tocando la mejilla de su pequeño ángel- Mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

-Ya no llores Jean- Marco acarició la cabeza de su futuro esposo.

-¿Quién está llorando?- Pregunto el pequeño secándose las lágrimas.- Solo estaba preocupado por un tonto pecoso que quiero mucho, es mi futuro esposo e hizo que me preocupara.

Marco le sonrió divertido.

-Que malo debe ser ese chico para hacerte sentir tan triste, deberás darle un castigo y no un lindo dibujo. Eres el mejor Jean, serás un maravilloso esposo, te quiero mucho.

-Yo también Marco, yo también.

* * *

 **De nuevo una disculpa, pero ya estoy de vuelta con este fic, trataré de escribir mucho y tenerles con adelantos para no quedarme sin caps.**

 **Para los que esperan el final de Mis dos padres lo subiré hoy.**

 **Nos vemos el sábado de Kindergarten.**

 **Reviews:**

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger:** jajaaja por lo natural Eren es quien lo molesta, hice ese pequeño cambio para innovar, pero Levi es más cruel que Eren.

Los son, ambas fuertes y imparables, son una linda pareja.

 **YenAcker** : Al fin me dejas review y yo dejo de actualizar, una disculpa, pero es una amenaza, no me dejas review te dejó sin fic. jajaja no te creas, gracias por dejarme el review, son libres de hacerlo, pero eres bien recibido ;D

Todos necesitamos miel en la vida, yo les doy su dotación cada martes y sábado, ;D veo que a muchos les gusto la pareja, por lo natural siempre las pongo juntas, siento que se ven genial.

Pues no se a caído, pero espero haberme ido por tu idea, este cap ya estaba planeado, pero lo de que ambos lloraran no me lo había planeado, gracias por la idea.

 **Jaz-kim** : jajaja sería una buena idea, la del lobo esta muy gastada, mejor con titanes.

jajaja es que Levi odia con todo su corazón a Jean, eso es por molestarlo, nadie se mete con la futura pareja del niño más fuerte del kínder.

Aquí la conti, lamento la demora, pero como ya dije mis otros fic me tenían acupada.

* * *

 _Nos vemos!_

 _Harye lee_


	15. Chapter 15: Una sonrisa para mi amado

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: ErenxLevi. AnnixMikasa. ConniexSasha. etc**

 **Advertencias: No es un fic shota**

 _Libro 2_

* * *

Capítulo 15: Una sonrisa para mi amado

Petra estaba bastante entretenida con las _parejitas_ del grupo, en especial con la _parejitas_ que no habían tenido a su respectiva futura pareja por culpa de la enfermedad que tuvieron, estaban tan _juntitas_ y acarameladas que a cualquiera le daría diabetes.

-¿Seguro que estas mejor mi futuro esposo?- Pregunto Levi haciendo un adorable puchero que le arranco un suspiro a Eren.

-Si lo estoy- La voz de Eren aún estaba cansada, pero ya podía ir a clases sin ningún problema.

-Pero te vez tan mal- Los ojos de Levi estaban cristalinos por las ganas de llorar.

-En serio estoy bien futuro esposo- Eren le sonrió, aunque le doliera la garganta le repetiría mil veces a Levi que estaba bien.- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas?

-Regálame una sonrisa- Las mejillas de Rivaille se cubrieron de un suave carmín por su petición.

-Está bien- Acepto- Lo haré solo por ti.

Levi abrió la boca con sorpresa, era la sonrisa más hermosa que había recibido de su futuro esposo, sus dientes era tan pequeños y blancos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios de un rosado muy bonito.

Eren era un dulce angelito, uno que era solo suyo.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Petra corrió a auxiliar a Jean, que había sido noqueado por la aparente hermosa sonrisa de Marco.

-Tú también sonríe- Pidió Connie, la chica asintió a la petición, el pequeño se tiró de la silla imitando la exagerada reacción del pony.

Los demás comenzaron a sonreírle a su respectiva pareja, Mikasa y Annie se miraban con timidez.

Todos la miraron expectantes, esperando a que una de ellas sonriera, la primera en animarse fue Annie.

-¿Estás sonriendo o vas a matar a alguien?- Pregunto Levi con miedo, la sonrisa de Annie era demasiado tensa.

La rubia miro con asombro a Mikasa, que se sonrió por la broma de Rivaille. Todos quedaron asombrados, Mikasa tenía una sonrisa muy bonita.

-Está mejor la de mi ángel- Se quejó Levi molesto.

-No es cierto, la de mi Marco está mejor- Continuo Jean cuando se recuperó del desmayo.

-Se equivocan, la de mi futuro esposo es la más hermosa- Grito Reiner abrazando Bertholdt.

Los demás continuaron peleando por quien tenía la mejor sonrisa, Petra los miro divertida, todos eran un encanto. Todos sonreían así solo para sus amados futuros esposos o esposas.

* * *

 **Lamento no estar atenta a este fic, prometo ya actualizar más seguido.**

Reviews:

 **Suteishi Elric-Taisho Jaegar** : jajaja seguro fue una cara de horror, pero al menos le dieron guantes. Gracias por leer mi fic.

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : jajaja si, son tan lindos los niños, te traigo más dulzura, espero que no les de diabetes. Gracias por leer mi fic.

 **Jaz-Kim** : Por nada, al contrario a ustedes por esperar y leer mi fic.

jajaja ahora les regalan unas bellas sonrisas, pues es que ya quieren casarse, ya les urge! pero están peques aún.

Nos vemos el sábado!

Harye lee


	16. Chapter 16: Una flor para ti

**Disclaimer. Snk no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: ErenxLevi. MoblitxHanji. ConniexSasha etc**

 **Advertencias: No es un fic shota**

 _Libro 2_

* * *

Capítulo 16: Una flor para ti

La primavera era la mejor estación del año, los arboles moviéndose por la ligera brisa, el ligero calor calentaba su cuerpo, las prendas ligeras eran muy cómodas y los niños jugueteaban en el parque.

Eren hubiera deseado estar en esa estación, pero en otoño todo era un caos, los vientos eran fuertes, las lluvias más fuertes se avecinaban y las madres no dejaban salir a los pequeños por temor a que enfermaran.

-¿Qué te pasa Eren?-Pregunto Levi muy preocupado, Eren tenía un semblante triste.

-Quiero estas afuera jugando y no adentro- Se quejó el pequeño haciendo unos adorables pucheros.

-Pero no podemos Eren, está lloviendo a fuera y puedes enfermarte- Dijo Levi con preocupación, no quería estar otro días sin ver a su futuro esposo.

-Ya lo sé- Levi se sorprendió por la forma tan desdeñosa con la que se le dirigió Eren- Voy al baño.

Sus ojitos le picaron cuando vio marchar a Eren, nunca le hablaba de esa forma y menos se iba sin no estaban tomados de la mano.

Debía recuperar a su Eren feliz.

ʔʕಠᴥಠʔ

-Chicos- Saludo Rivaille- ¿Cómo están?

Connie, Reiner, Moblit y Jean miraron sorprendidos a Levi, por lo natural siempre los evitaba.

-Hola Rivaille- Moblit se animó a saludar.

-Miren, no me caen bien, de hecho si por mi fuera ni los mirara, pero necesito de su ayuda- Acepto con sinceridad.

-Pues a mí tampoco, pero solo por ser sincero te ayudare- Rivaille le asintió al chico rubio.

-Está lloviendo afuera, como deben saber, pero mi Eren quiere salir un rato.

-Sasha igual, ama el olor a tierra mojada- Dijo Connie con pesar.

-Hanji quiere ver a los insectos pero no la dejan salir- Moblit estaba triste por su amiga.

-Pues entonces amaran mi plan.

Todos se juntaron para escuchar el plan de Levi.

ʔʕಠᴥಠʔ

-No puedo salir- Grito Annie asustada.

-Traeré ayuda- Le grito Mikasa, corrió con su maestra trayéndola a los baños para que ayudara a su linda amiga.

Petra corrió con la niña para ayudar a Annie, se escuchaba muy preocupada, Mikasa le jaloneo alegando que tenía que sacarla de inmediato.

-Bien chicos, ya es hora- Reiner, Connie, Jean y Moblit asintieron.

-El plan deja a tu maestra encerrada en los baños saldrá bien- Aseguro Connie sonriendo.

Levi asintió, mañana tenía que traer algunas madalenas, fue parte del trato que hiso con Mikasa.

ʔʕಠᴥಠʔ

-Eren- Llamo Levi con inseguridad, el pequeño levanto la cabeza con algunas lágrimas.

-Lamento haberte hablado de esa manera Levi, soy un mal futuro esposo, debes odiarme- Eren soltó un sollozo lastimero.

-No eres malo mi futuro esposo y no te odio, eres mi persona especial- El pequeño Jaeger asintió secándose las lágrimas- Solo ya no me hables así, se siente muy raro en mi corazón cuando me hablas de esa manera tan fea.

-Lo prometo Levi- Aseguro el pequeño.

-Rivaille, ya está todo listo- Exclamo Connie con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Eren- ¿Qué está listo?

Levi sonrió tomándolo de la mano para guiarlo.

ʔʕಠᴥಠʔ

Ahora quien guiaba a donde ir era Eren, la mano de su futuro esposo era tan cálida y pequeña.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunto por quinta vez.

-Ya llegamos- Le aseguro su futuro esposo esbozando una sonrisa- Hace tiempo encontré esto y quería mostrártelo, pensé que con la lluvia se arruinaría, pero ella está bien.

Sin esperar una respuesta de Levi quito unas cuantas ramas mostrando una hermosa rosa roja.

-Es hermosa- Exclamo Levi mirando la pequeña flor.

-Es para ti- Aseguro tímidamente- Pero no la cortaremos, la seguiremos cuidando, como una hija.

Las mejillas de Eren se tiñeron de un fuerte carmín, estaba muy avergonzado por decir aquello.

-Nuestra hermosa niña, cuando seamos mayores y estemos casados le pediremos a la cigüeña verdaderos bebes, que tenga unos ojos tan hermosos como los tuyos- Las mejillas de Levi también se tiñeron de carmín- Es una promesa.

-Es una promesa- Aseguro Eren sonriendo muy alegre.

* * *

 **Escribí esto en media hora, se hora bastante ;)la verdad no iba a subir hoy capi, pero no quiero dejar abandonado este fic.**

 **Reviews:**

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : jajaja me has hecho reír, no creo que sonrías tan mal, jajaja ni se que decir.

Lo sé, son tan peques y románticos.

Al contrario gracias por leer.

 **Jaz-kim** : Jajaja y yo desearía poder dibujar para ponerlo, pero ni fanfic me deja y yo obvio ni se dibujar.

jajajaja pobre cabasho-kun, debió ser una sonrisa hermosa para dejarlo noqueado.

Como veraz yo no tengo calma, toda esta vida es tan apresurada y si no actualizo me siento peor.

 **Suteishi Elric-Taisho-Jaegar** : Es que deben defenderos, obvio si caramelo no hay fic ;) todos son cortitos, pero como dices hermosos. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 _Nos vemos el martes._

 _Harye lee_


	17. Chapter 17: Día de lluvia

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: no es un fic shota**

 _Libro dos terminado_

* * *

Capítulo 17: Día de lluvia

Saltar en los charcos después de llover era fantástico, su mami lo había mandado a la guardería con sus lindas botitas amarillas para que las usara en el recreo, todos tenían puestas sus impermeables, con sus paraguas en mano y botas para el agua.

-Hoy es el último día de clases, después regresaremos para estar en tercer año de kínder, me siento tan grande- Exclamo Eren con deleite- Eso significa un año menos para casarme contigo.

Ambos estaban tomados de la mano con timidez, como si hicieran algo malo.

-¿Te iras de nuevo a Alemania?- Pregunto el pequeño Ackerman mirando como Sasha lloraba por su barrita de frutas mojada.

-No, me quedare esta navidad aquí, planeo hacerle un regalo precioso a mi futuro esposo- Las mejillas de Rivaille se tiñeron de un fuerte carmín.

-Ese niño debe de ser muy afortunado- Bromeo Levi mirando el cielo gris.

-Vaya que lo es- Eren apretó con más fuerza la manita de Rivaille- Pero yo lo soy más.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Reiner admiraba a su futuro esposo, el pequeño estaba haciendo un barco de papel, su amigo era tan bueno con eso.

-Aquí está el tuyo- El pequeño le entrego el barco con timidez, su mami le compro unos plumones para que le dibujara cosas a sus barquitos de papel- Dice mi mami que debemos de ponerlo donde haya mucha corriente, así se irán lejos, muy lejos.

-Pero no quiero que mi barquito se vaya, me lo has hecho con tanto cariño- Las mejillas sonrojadas de Reiner se inflaron por sus pucheros.

-Descuida Reiner, te haré muchos para que no extrañes mis barquitos, todos serán con mucho amor, solo para mi futuro esposo- El pequeño rubio miro con adoración a su amigo.

-Eres tan bondadoso mi futuro esposo, no pude encontrar mejor compañero de vida- Soltó una risita cantarina.

Ambos estaban felices de tenerse.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Annie comía con gusto las madalenas que Mikasa le había traído, era la receta especial de los Ackerman, pero quien los hacía igual que la bisabuela de Mikasa era la mamá de Rivaille.

-Están verdaderamente deliciosas- Elogio la pequeña rubia, comiendo su tercera madalena- Gracias por traerme tantas.

-No es nada, Rivaille me debía una y quería aprovechar ya que te gustan- Ver a la rubia comiendo con tanto esmero le hiso sonreír, la niña era muy tierna.

-Pero come conmigo, no quiero comer sola- Annie tomó una de las madalenas poniéndola cerca de los labios de Mikasa para que comiera, la pequeña Ackerman sonrió con timidez, abrió la boca y le dio una pequeña mordida.

-Deliciosas- Dijo cuándo comió todo.

-Más que deliciosas- Volvió a elogiar la pequeña, se palmeo las mejillas dejándolas más rojas de lo que estaban- Nunca dejaría de comerlas.

-Traeré más para ti, todas las que quieras- Prometió Mikasa con una sonrisa, así podía ver a su amiga más sonriente y con sus mejillas rojas.

-Eso será genial, gracias amiga- Annie la brazo muy contenta, Mikasa le regreso el abrazo, sentía como una inmensa felicidad le recorría el cuerpo.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Moblit odiaba los bichos, en serio que los odiaba, pero Hanji los amaba y tenía que aguantarse sus ganas de correr o llorar para ver esa sonrisa tan tierna en su amiga.

-Mira Moblit, este es hermoso, las chicharras me gustan mucho- De nuevo esa sonrisa llena de ternura, esperaba que de nuevo se la dedicara a él- Casi lo olvido, ten Moblit, te traje este presente. Gracias por acompañarme a pesar de que odias a los bichos.

Él pequeño tomo su regalo, le quito el papel rojo que lo envolvía y sonrió muy contento. Su amiga le había regalado uno de sus chocolates favoritos.

-¿Por qué me lo compraste? Son muy caros Hanji- La pequeña negó mirando directamente a los ojos de su amigo.

-Nada es caro para mi mejor amigo- Aseguro desviando la mirada para que Moblit no notara su sonrojo.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Sasha estaba muy triste, su última barrita estaba esparcida en el suelo sucio.

-Cálmate Sasha, puedes pedirle otra a la profesora- Connie estaba preocupado, ver a su amiga llorando no le agradaba para nada.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? mi barrita ya murió- La pequeña hipo sollozando muy bajito.- Además… la maestra Petra me dijo que era la última, papi me comprara hasta la próxima semana.

-No es cierto- Le aseguro su amigo- Yo le pedí unas a mi mami, te puedo dar las mías hasta que te compren unas nuevas.

Sasha miró la barrita que le ofrecía Connie, como estaba muy contenta se abalanzo hacia su amigo abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Muchas gracias Connie, te quiero mucho- El pequeño Springer se sonrojo.

-Yo también Sasha- Confeso con su voz infantil.

* * *

 **Como el trabajo y la escuela es muy pesado no se cuando volveré a actualizar, afortunadamente ya termine 7 días sin sexo, eso me quita un peso de encima. Prometo de verdad no actualizar cada mil años.**

 **Lamento de verdad eso, pero necesito estudiar y trabajar, no pensé que sería tan estresante, en fin de nuevo una disculpa.**

 **Reviews:**

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : jajaja no debe ser tan mala, solo hazlo más natural jeje.

jajaja a todos, ya se está formando como todo un Ackerman ;)

Es que se metía en los planes de todos, pobre petra, ella solo obedecía ordenes.

 **Pandirafa** : Lamento informarte que tendrán que esperar, realmente espero que ustedes me comprendan, cuando creces no son más que deberes y deberes, pero ya cuando me acople tendrán mas actualizaciones. Jajaja ya veo que les gusto la sinceridad de Levi, un Ackermaan tenía que ser.

 **Suteishi Elric-Taisho** : jajaja hay que malos con Petra, ella tan buena onda, que los deja amarse a pesar de ser parejas tan raras, yo siempre tengo esos sonrojos en mi mente, espero que sean igual de hermosos que los de tu mente ;)

 **Jaz-Kim** : jajaja no lo lamento, ok mira que ya estaba advertidas desde el otro fic.

Sigue viva, que aun queda mucho para tantas cosas tiernas. Pues ya veremos si de grandes continúan con esa mentalidad.

Claro no te preocupes, espero que de verdad se solucione, de verdad que fanfiction no nos quiere, nos a de tener es su lista negra jeje.

Igualmente cuídate ;)

 _Nos vemos algún día, me muero de sueño adiós._

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


	18. Chapter 18: Adiós diente

**Les dije que no actualizaría cada mil años, ya estoy terminando el capi 20 así que estoy muy feliz, mañana que es mi descanso escribiré mucho, espero terminar al menos otros tres para tener adelantados y no dejarles sin su cap merecido.**

 **Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: ErenxLevi JeanxMarco**

* * *

Capítulo 18: Adiós diente

Eren veía con fascinación su diente flojo, aunque dolía un poco la emoción no se desvanecía.

-El ratón me dará mucho dinero- Exclamo con emoción, con una gran sonrisa entro al salón de clase.

-Hola, buenos días Eren- Le saludo Marco con una amplia sonrisa.

-Buenos días Marco, tengo una noticia grandiosa- Las mejillas de Eren se tiñeron de un suave carmín- Se me caerá un diente.

-¿No es muy pronto para eso?- Pregunto el pequeño Marco con preocupación.

-La doctora dice que no, es normal a esta edad, ya veraz que a ti se te caen pronto- Contesto Eren con simpleza- Lo importante de esto es que, el ratón de los dientes me traerá dinero.

-Espero que te de mucho ¿Y qué harás con el dinero?- Pregunto Marco emocionado.

-Vi una tienda donde graban nombres en cosas, le pediré a mi suegra la escoba favorita de Levi para grabarle su nombre- Marco asintió sorprendido, Eren amaba tanto a Rivaille que incluso gastaba su dinero en él.

-Solo tengo que esperar a que se caiga y listo- Lo único que pudo hacer el pequeño Bodt es desearle suerte a su amigo.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Al principio pensó que sería genial no tener su diente, así tendría dinero para un regalo sorpresa para su futuro esposo, pero ahora era una desdicha, una muy grande.

-Eren sal del baño- Le pidió Levi por cuarta vez.

Él se negaba rotundamente, no podía ver a Levi de nuevo, con ese agujero en su antes perfecta dentadura lo hacía ver horrible.

-No- Exclamo algo incómodo, aún no estaba acostumbrado a hablar sin un diente, era demasiado extraño tocar sus encías con la lengua y sentir ese agujero.- Me veo feo.

-Claro que no, debes verte igual de bien mi futuro esposo, no le tomes importancia a la cara de caballo.

Era cierto, ese tonto _pony_ le había metido en la cabeza que se veía horrible, diciéndole que Levi nunca querría estar con un niño _chimuelo_.

Se miró al espejo, parándose con ayuda un _banquito_ para poder verse en el espejo.

-¿Me quieres aunque este chimuelo?- Pregunto dudoso, secándose una pequeña lagrima que bajo por su mejilla.

-Claro que si- Le grito su _futuro_ esposo.

-¿Aunque pronto no tendré dientes y me vea feo?

-Claro que sí, aunque dudo que mi lindo ángel luzca feo- Dijo Levi sonrojado, estaba avergonzado y feliz por decir eso.- Además, te recuerdo que a mí también se me caerán tarde o temprano, espero que tú también me quieras aunque me vea horrible.

Eren salió con prisa del baño, encarando a Levi.

-Tú nunca te veraz horrible, siempre luces guapo- Exclamó enojado.

-Igual que tu futuro esposo, siempre te vez muy guapo- Las mejillas de Eren se tiñeron de un fuerte carmín.

-Gracias Levi, siempre me haces sentir bien.

-De nada- Respondió el pequeño Ackerman, sonrió con timidez antes de animarse a hablar- ¿Puedes sonreír para mí?

Pregunto dudoso, esperando que Eren no se ofendiera.

El pequeño Jaeger asintió, dejando su vergüenza de lado. Puso sus pequeños _deditos_ índice en sus mejillas, donde siempre estaban unos pequeños hoyuelos y sonrió ampliamente antes de cerrar los ojos. Levi quedo anonadado, su futuro esposo se veía como siempre, muy adorable.

* * *

 **No tengo nada que decir, espero disfruten el cap y me digan que tal estuvo.**

Mañana actualizo Rest of my life.

Reviews:

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : Gracias!

Vaya que si, ya me estoy adaptando mejor, eso es bueno ;)

Gracias por la paciencia, de verdad. No te haré esperar mucho, ya tengo unos caps de más.

 **Suteichi Elric-Taisho** : jajaja pues muchas gracias y me di cuenta que me falto Marco y Jean, gran error mío, pero es un tanto difícil meter tantas parejas, llegas a olvidar algunas, digo son 6 parejas con distintos momentos románticos, les haré un especial por mi error. No vayan a pensar que los discrimino, seguro mis bebes lloraran por sacarlos.

* * *

Si escribo mañana al menos unos tres capis más nos vemos el sábado.

Nos vemos.

Con todo my love: Harye lee


	19. Chapter 19: El regalo perfecto

**Disclaimer. snk no me pertece.**

 **Advertencias: No es shota.**

 **Parejas: LevixEren**

 _Libro 3_

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: El regalo perfecto**

Levi miró los escaparates con mucha atención, se aproximaba el cumpleaños de Eren y él no sabía que regalarle. Sin duda su presente tenía que ser mejor que el de los otros, más hermoso y especial.

-Llevamos horas mirando todo, estoy cansada, me duelen los pies de tanto caminar y los brazos de cargarte ¿Dejarías a esta pobre mujer descansar?- El pequeño Ackerman asintió a la petición de Kuschel, él también se estaba cansando.- Gracias mi bebe.

-¿Podemos comer algo? Tengo mucha hambre.

-Claro hijo, después de comer continuaremos con tu búsqueda ¿Qué quieres de comer? Escuche que hacen un rico espagueti por aquí, no recuerdo muy bien el nombre así que le llamare a tu tío Kenny, ese vejete holgazán siempre come en los restaurantes.

Su madre tomo su teléfono celular, él se quedó sentado en una de las mesas del área de comida.

-¿Rivaille?- Escucho que preguntaban, se giró encontrándose a Marco- Voy a ir con Rivaille mami.

-Claro bebe, yo estaré platicando con mi amiga- Marco asintió dejando a su madre platicar con esa señora.

-Hola Marco ¿Qué haces por acá? Creí que estaría con el pony, siempre están pegados- Marco sonrió sentándose en la otra silla.

-Lo mismo digo, creí que estarías con Eren, pero veo por tu cara que no.

-Busco un regalo- Dijo con simpleza, todos sabían que se aproximaba el cumpleaños de su Eren.- Vine a buscarle un presente, pero no encuentro nada y soy muy pequeño para comprarle un anillo de compromiso, tengo que esperar muchos años, además son muy caros.

-Ya veo, bueno tu más que nadie debe saber que cosas le gustan a Eren, yo soy su amigo pero no se tanto como tú- Levi asintió, nadie más que él sabía de los gustos y disgustos de Eren Jaeger.

Inflo las majillas molesto, nada de lo que había visto le gustaba.

-Nada que vea en este tonto lugar es suficiente para mi…- Su mirada se detuvo en una tienda antigua, nunca la había notado, era un lugar viejo como para encontrar algo lindo.

-Qué pasa Rivaille?-Pregunto Marco preocupado- ¿A dónde vas?

Levi lo ignoro, corrió directo a la tienda sin importarle que después le riñera su mami por irse solo.

Entro encontrando muchas cosas, una viejecita seguro dueña de la tienda le sonrió animándolo a ver con atención las cosas, él obedeció la orden y miro atento todo. Como lo esperaba había demasiadas cosas viejas para su gusto, pero no menos hermosas y hasta extravagantes.

-Que linda- Soltó en un susurro apenas audible, una linda bailarina de porcelana giraba en su propio eje, la cajita tenía una linda canción de piano, era linda como para regalarle a su mami, siguió su camino admirando todo.

Algo destello en una esquina, eso le causo curiosidad así que fue para ver que era. Esquivo varias cosas, que, aunque eran hermosas no le interesaban como ese objeto.

-Es hermoso- Dijo admirando el que sería su regalo, seguro que a Eren le encantaría.

-Tiene marcadas unas iniciales, seguro eran dos enamorados- Dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar la voz de la señora.

-Entonces será perfecto para mi mejor amigo ¿sabe? Cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos y seremos inmensamente felices- Agrego mirando a la señora- Debo ir con mi madre para que me de dinero, no lo venda por favor, no tardaré mucho.

-Lo guardare para ti pequeño, a tu amigo le encantara.

* * *

 **Yo de nuevo, ya se, lancen piedras si gustan, pero estoy pasando por unas cosas y me dejan agotada mentalmente, pero como ya estoy de vacaciones escribiré como si no hubiera un mañana.**

 **Afortunadamente estoy escribiendo mucho, ya estoy escribiendo el capi 21, que es enteramente JeanxMarco, me pidieron algo de ellos y se los daré. Ámenme por eso.**

 **Nos vemos ahora si el sábado.**

 **Reviews:**

 **AstriHatake:** jajaja al menos te lo tiraron y no te lo tiraste tu misma, me a paso a mi :D. que mala tu hermana, debió dolerte mucho.

 **Suteichi** : uuf eso estará difícil, aunque no sabría con quien ponerlo celoso, espero poder hacer eso. Desde la primera parte advertí que les daría diabetes, así que no me culpen ;D

 **Akire** : Yo igual futura esposa. Ya sabes como es cabasho-kun, le gusta molestar a Eren. Lamento el dejarte en espera, afortunadamente estoy de vacaciones y podré escribir tanto como mi cerebro me lo permita, yei!ya tendrán capis más seguido.

 **Guest** : jajaja espeor qque sobrevivan a tanta ternura, que se viene más azúcar.

Como ya dije arriba si lo haré, un capi para ellos solos.

Pues no esperes más, ya pronto volveré con actualizaciones seguidas.

Espero no grites o asustaras a alguien, ya me pasó, afortunadamente no me dijeron nada.

* * *

 _Nos vemos._

 _Con todo my love; Harye lee_


	20. Chapter 20: Feliz cumpleaños Eren

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: No es un fic shota.**

 **Parejas: ErenxLevi. JeanxMarco entre otras.**

 **Libro 3**

* * *

Capítulo 20: Feliz cumpleaños Eren

Eren aplaudió agradeciendo con timidez, le estaban cantando el feliz cumpleaños, todos estaban reunidos para celebrar otro año con él.

-Gracias amigos- Sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas, su sonrisa adornaba su pequeño rostro.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir pidiendo que soplara la _velita_ y pidiera su deseo, él asintió cerrando sus _ojitos_ , pensó bien lo que iba a pedir y soplo para apagar la pequeña llama.

-Seguro pidió algo tonto como: quiero que Levi siempre tenga escobas nuevas- Se burló Jean sonriéndole con altanería.

-Oh estar con Levi por siempre- Le siguió Connie.

-Espero que hayas pedido la felicidad de tu futuro esposo Eren- Le animó Reiner, él estaba igual de enamorado que Eren y Levi.

-No digas tu deseo o nunca se cumplirá- Susurro Levi jugando con sus dedos, sabía que Eren había pedido algo que le incumbía a él, pero no quería saber o no se cumpliría.

-Ahora el pastel y después puedes ir con tus amigos a abrir los regalos.- Le dijo su madre tomando el cuchillo para partir el pastel- Lo haremos por estatura, del más chico al más grande, una fila de niñas y otra de niños.

-Tu primero Rivaille, eres el más enano- Se burló Jean, Levi le ignoró, mejor para él, así sería el primero en comer tan deliciosos pastel.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Su madre había colocado sus regalos en el centro de su _casita_ que le había construido su padre, era bastante grande y espaciosa, allí había jugado varias veces a la casita con Levi.

-Bien ahora ábrelos Eren, tengo mucha curiosidad- Connie dio pequeños brincos en el suelo.

-Cuando los veas tienes que adivinar quién te lo dio- Exclamo Sasha muy emocionada, Eren asintió tomando uno de los más grandes, observo a todos para ver quien tenía una mejor reacción, pero todos estaban muy emocionados y ansiosos.

Rompió el envoltorio con rapidez, el regalo a pesar de grande era muy ligero.

-Es de Hanji- Grito mirándolo, todos gritaron que había sido demasiado obvio.

-Pues perdonen- Dijo Hanji molesta, ella había hecho ese titán de peluche con todo su esfuerzo, esperando que a Eren le gustara.

-Es en verdad muy lindo Hanji, me gustó mucho. Lo atesorare por siempre y dormiré de ahora en adelante con el- La pequeña Zoe sonrió agradecida, Levi rodo los ojos, su mejor amigo era muy buena persona por aceptar tan feo peluche.

-Ahora abre otro- Pidieron todos más emocionados, esperando a no ser tan predecibles como lo había sido Hanji.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Los demás regalos habían sido muy lindos, otros muy raros y el de Jean con un humor muy malo.

-Te golpearía pony, pero me demandaría la sociedad protectora de animales- Bramo Levi muy molesto.

Eren miro el pequeño elfo que le regalo Jean, según el caballo así recordaría a Levi cuando este no estuviera cerca, así no lo extrañaría tanto.

-Intenta si quiera pegarme en las rodillas pulga fea- Levi le ignoro esperando a que Eren abriera el último regalo, que era el suyo.

-Bien, queda este- La emoción de Eren se reflejaba en su sonrisa, la cual era más grande y con un hermoso brillo.

Incluso la caja era bastante bonita, con unas flores de cerezo y un moño dorado, con lentitud abrió la _cajita_ sorprendiéndose con su contenido, tomo el objeto con las manos y lo admiro muy sorprendido.

-Es hermoso Levi, _buau_ están nuestras iniciales- Dejo la pequeña el collar en sus manos, era una especie de llave muy brillante, con algunas raspaduras y un " _R y E_ " tallado con una linda caligrafía.

-Así estaban cuando la compre, tal vez era de dos chicos enamorados, que se juraron amor eterno con esa llave- Levi se sonrojo al decir todo eso.

-Es tan romántico- Suspiro Eren- Atesorare esto por siempre mi futuro esposo, te quiero mucho.

-Yo también Eren.

Los demás niños guardaron silencio para no interrumpir ese momento tan hermoso, dos niños prometiéndose mar eternamente y casarse en un futuro no muy lejano.

* * *

 **Con alegría les comunico que ya tengo hasta el cap 23 y estoy escribiendo el cap 24, espero terminarlo antes de dormir, también acabo de terminar el cap 6 de rest of my life e incluso el primer capitulo de una nueva historia que ya en un futuro subiré. Quería subirla hoy pero, subir otro fic cuando aun no termino los que ya tengo sería como golpearlos en la cara, en serio así sería ya que me sentiría un tanto presionada con tres fics largos, subiría cada mil años un nuevo de cap de cada uno. No sería justo para ustedes, mejor escribo ese fic cuando quiera y ya cuando termine alguno de los que están ahorita en actualización subiré el otro, en lo personal me esta encantando, espero igual a ustedes cuando lo conozcan.**

 **El próximo cap es enteramente JeanxMarco.**

 **Reviews** :

 **Pandirafa** : jajaj seguro marco le perdono, después de todo el haría lo mismo si encontrara el regalo perfecto para Jean. Como ya leíste las iniciales son R y E, no es un fic de reencarnación, solo me gusta hacer referencias al anime.

 **AstridHatake** : No me sobre esfuerzo para nada, escribir me relaja bastante, si no lo hago incluso me siento perdida. Los primeros días descanse lo suficiente (por eso no hubo actualizaciones) así que es hora de trabajr.

Gracias por preocuparte.

 **Akire** : Mi querida futura esposa, leí todo tu review y me has rompido el corazón pero te entiendo, no escribiré mucho ya que de igual forma en febrero hablaremos hasta que te enfade. Te deseo lo mejor en la vida, logra lo que te propongas y en serio gracias por tus bellas palabras gracias por decir que escribo cosas maravillosas, me has puesto con grandes escritoras de fanfics, de verdad que yo solo soy una principiante que apenas sabe lo que hace.

Tu futura esposa te esperara cuando regreses de la guerra, y cuando regreses veras todo lo que eh logrado, todo lo que eh escrito y la mejoría que se obtiene con la experiencias.

Me alegra saber que no dejaras el fandom, eso es un alivio.

Nos vemos hasta febrero y cuidate.

* * *

Quiero dedicarle este cap a mi futura bella esposa Akire. Nos vemos :´D

Con todo my love: Harye lee


	21. Chapter 21: Berrinches

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: LevixEren JeanxMarco.**

 **Advertencias: No es un fic shota.**

 **Mis JeanxMarco que prometí, espero les guste.**

 **Libro 3.**

* * *

Capítulo 21: Berrinches

Petra detestaba a los niños berrinchudos, ya que no sabía qué hacer con ellos. Todos pensaban que era demasiado sumisa, no se enojaba y nunca gritaría, no estaban del todo equivocados, pero ese día les haría saber a esos niños que podía enojarse y castigarlos.

-Ambos a la esquina y se quedan sin recreo- El grito de la maestra Petra sorprendió a todos, tanto como la pelea de Jean con Marco.

Era un día lleno de cosas nuevas, malas a decir verdad.

-Es toda tu culpa- Le acuso Marco con ojos llenos de furia, una que nunca creyó le dedicaría a él.

-Fue la culpa de Eren, ese mocoso no quería darte de sus biscochos aunque te lo pidió por favor- Bramo Jean muy molesto.

-No fue así- Le grito Marco con las mejillas encendidas por enojarse, era una nueva información, ahora sabía que cuando su futuro esposo se enojaba sus mejillas se ponían tan rojas que parecían dos adorables semáforos con pecas.

-¿Entonces cómo fue?- Pregunto Jean un tanto alterado, necesitaba una explicación para el raro comportamiento de su amigo.

-No te lo voy a decir, y ahora cállate que no tarda en venir la señorita Petra, no quiero que me castiguen de nuevo- Marco siempre había tenido una voz muy aguda, un poco menos que el afeminado de Eren, pero eso le gustaba, ya que era muy dulce, incluso aunque estuviera enojado.

-Como quieras- A pesar de gustarle esa pequeña faceta de su amigo estaba molesto, no era su culpa estar castigado, está bien, había hecho un gran berrinche, con gritos y unas cuantas lágrimas incluidas, pero la molestia de Marco había sido muy exagerada.

-Espero que aprendan a portarse bien niños- Les dijo la señorita Petra apenas entro al salón de clases, los demás estaban afuera jugando y comiendo con tranquilidad.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Marco estaba más que enojado, no había recordado que ese día le tocaba dormir en casa de su mejor amigo, en esos momentos no quería estar cerca de Jean.

-Ahora el que hace berrinches absurdos eres tú- Le acuso jean apenas su madre los dejo en el cuarto de su amigo.

-Pues me parece bien- Fue lo único que dijo, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar con que jugar, tenía varios juguetes suyos en casa de su amigo, ya que le gustaba compartirlos con su futuro esposo.

-Pues a mí no, no entiendo porque estas así- Los pequeños pucheros que estaba haciendo Jean eran muy adorables, se giró para no verlos y caer en esa trampa- Me disculpo por haber dicho todo eso, de verdad que lo lamento Marco ¿Me quieres aún?

Eso derribo todas sus murallas de fingida molestia, se giró muy rápido, tanto que llego a marearle.

-Claro que te quiero Jean, nunca pienses lo contrario, yo debería disculparme por hacerte sentir eso- Se mordió los labios para continuar con la confesión- En realidad Eren se negó pero estábamos jugando, él me dijo: Te traeré mañana unos ricos biscochos para Jean como me pediste, pero amigo, nunca te daré de estos biscochos. Tú solo escuchaste lo último.

Las mejillas de Jean se colorearon de un fuerte carmín, así que todo había sido un malentendido.

-Fui un tonto, perdóname Marco, tú estaba haciendo algo bueno para mí y yo lo arruine- Marco se acercó, coloco su pequeña manitas y acaricio la suave mejilla de Jean.

-Estas perdonado mi futuro esposo, pero no seas tan rencoroso, celoso y berrinchudo, nadie quiere un esposo inseguro, o al menos eso dice mi mamá, yo te querré no importa que.

-Yo también Marco, por siempre y para siempre te querré.

* * *

 **Un JeanxMarco bastante pasable, a veces siento que no me salen las otras parejas, pero me esfuerzo, soy buena con el Riren-Ereri pero con otras parejas no se que hacer porque no eh leído tantos fics de ellos, de JeanxArmin si, me leí varios fics de ellos, no me pidan leer más parejas ya que apenas si tengo tiempo para leer de mi shipper. La última historia yaoi que me leí fue en wattpad, una historia bastante bonita que me recordó a Levi y Eren, solo leo de mis libros no yaoi que me compré hace tiempo y no tenía tiempo de leer (ahora menos lo tengo pero leo en el autobús ) trataré de mejoran en mis otras parejas y en mi forma de escribir.**

 **No les traje capi el sábado ya que regrese al trabajo el jueves, y apenas tuve tiempo, me quede atascada en el capi 24 que es bastante amplio, seguro tendré que hacer unas seis hojas ya que está amplio y quiero meter a todas las parejas, se que me exijo mucho, pero me gusta hacer retos, me divierte y me quita estrés (que gracias a escribir fics ya no tengo).**

 **Estoy a pocos caps de terminar de escribir este fic, me siento tan alegre-deprimida por eso! Ya quiero subir otros fics que tengo.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Pandirafa** : Y aquí lo hago enojar, jajaja estoy siendo demasiado mala con él, cabasho-kun se va a enojar conmigo.

Si hubiera planeado un fic de reencarnación no les haría recordar tan pequeños, creo que lo haría más grandes, que todos se reunieran y dijeran como recordaron su pasado, diciendo que lo hicieron por recordar la historia que Hanji les contó en la guardería. No sé, algo así.

* * *

Nos vemos!

Con todo my love: Harye lee


	22. Chapter 22: Naturaleza

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: no es un fic shota.**

 **Parejas: ErenxLevi Conniexsasha etc.**

 **Libro 3**

* * *

Capítulo 22: Naturaleza

Levi miraba a Eren con detenimiento, todos estaban en el autobús de la escuela para ir de picnic, la maestra Petra considero bueno hacer esa salida en grupo, para que los pequeños se conectaran con la naturaleza.

Por lo regular usaban ese lindo uniforme, una camisa blanca, un suéter azul, short amarillo y ese lindo sombrerito amarillo que solo usaban en las excursiones, Levi había anhelado ese momento, Eren se veía más encantador.

-Primeros comeremos algo, ya tienen todo en las bolsas que sus madres les mandaron- Los pequeñitos tomaron sus cosas para comenzar a bajar del autobús, estaban ansiosos por ver las maravillas que la naturaleza les ofrecía.

Todos tenían también una pequeña libreta donde dibujarían las plantas que más les gustaba y de tarea tenían que escribir el nombre de esta.

-Espero encontrarme un girasol, son mis favoritos- Exclamo Marco muy emocionado, había tantas flores que quería ver de cerca.

-Debes de tener cuidado, algunos tienen bichos que podrían morderte- Le dijo Jean con preocupación, a él no le gustaba tanto la naturaleza como a su futuro esposo.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Reiner estaba comiendo de lo más feliz, la vista era hermosa y no por las bellas flores o los hermosos arboles verdes, si no por Bertholdt que se veía realmente adorable comiendo ese cupcakes de limón, el betún manchaba toda su boquita rosada.

-Cuando seamos grandes te daré muchos besos- Admitió avergonzado, hablar de besos le ponía nervioso.

-Reiner- Se quejó su futuro esposo con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza- No digas eso, aún eres pequeño para pensar en eso.

-Mi lindo Berth, eres mucho más hermoso y adorable cuando te sonrojas- Admitió Reiner queriendo abrazar a su amigo, ese chico era tan especial para él.

-Esos dos son tan cursis- Se quejó Connie haciendo una mueca de asco.

-¿Tu no serías cursi con tu novia Connie?- Pregunto Sasha enternecida por sus amigos.

-Claro que no.

-Jum, me gustaría que mi novio fuera cursi conmigo- Admitió la pequeña mirando seriamente a su amigo.

-Supongo que ser algo cursi no es tan malo- Connie miro sus dedos con nerviosismo- Si es lo que a mi futura chica le gusta entonces lo seré.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Después de comer los ricos desayunos que sus madres les hicieron todos guardaron sus cosas, tiraron la basura en el bote más cercano y emprendieron el viaje hacía ese lindo campo donde encontrarían muchas flores silvestres.

Cada niño estaba con su compañero asignando, Petra no quería separar a ninguna parejita oficial así que escogió con mucho cuidado los nombres de los niños. Les había ordenado estar siempre tomado de las manos y no alejarse los unos de los otros, no quería perder a sus pequeños.

Eren tomó rápidamente sus colores para dibujar una margarita, a su mami le gustaban mucho.

-Recuerden no arrancar ninguna planta, a ellas les duele mucho- Los pequeños asintieron, no querían dañar a sus amigas las flores.

Marco observo con atención la amapola anaranjada, tenía que dibujarla muy bien para mostrarle sus dibujos a su mami.

-Mira un clavel Sasha, sé que te gustan muchos los claveles- La pequeña asintió dispuesta a dibujar ese clavel silvestre, cuando le contara a su papi tendría celos de ella por ir a tan lindo lugar.

-Esta es una gramínea, por allá esta una _Geranium_ _rotundifolium_ \- Mikasa estaba sorprendida, Annie sabía mucho de plantas, incluso su forma de llamarla era la de un experto, ya que decía palabras muy raras- Seguro encontraremos fresas de bosque y dientes de león.

Mikasa asintió emocionada, su amiga era muy lista.

-No olvides a los cardos- Grito Hanji dando pequeños saltos.

-Yo quiero encontrar un diente de león y pedir un deseo- Dijo Moblit con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Creo que hay muchos por acá, al menos todos tendremos uno- Levi llamo a todos con un ademán de la mano para que lo siguieran.

Petra fue la primera en ir para que todos le siguieran, solo por esta vez dejaría que cortaran una flor.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

-Uno, dos y tres- Grito Petra la señal, los pequeños soplaron todo el aire que habían acumulado y pidieron su deseo.

Quedaron maravillados cuando el diente de león se deshizo y se deslizo por el aire, un espectáculo muy sencillo pero no por eso menos hermosos.

-¿Qué has pedido tú?-Pregunto Eren muy curioso.

-No te lo puedo decir, mami dice que si lo cuentas tu deseo nunca se concederá-Eren soltó un pequeño "oh" y guardo silencio, si así funcionaba la magia del diente de león entonces no preguntaría más. Aunque ya se imaginaba que pidió su futuro esposo.

"Deseo estar siempre con mi Eren"

* * *

 **Me han pedido hacer más HanjixMoblit por las cosas que pasaron en el manga, ya se, hay tanta tensión. Y si lo haré, ya que no le dedico mucho a esa pareja y a mí me encanta créanme, me ha dolido mi corazón cuando me leí el manga hoy (no fui al trabajo así que retome mi lectura) y por higia, otro mes de sufrir con lo mismo.**

 **Creo que hasta el capi 24 les haré una linda escena, ya la tengo en mi loca cabeza y es a mi parecer muy linda, ¿Es raro suspirar de ternura con lo que escribo? en la parte del JeanxMarco lo hice.**

 **Otra cosa más, estoy haciendo la portada de este fic, pero aún me falta el moblitxhanji, no encuentro imágenes de ellos como niños, si alguien tiene una y me la podría pasar le estaré muy agradecida, ya saben que mi pag de facebook está en la biografía.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest** : Les daré un especial en el 24 ya que los demás los tengo escritos y estoy en proceso de escribir el 24 así que me dará oportunidad de ponerlos más seguido.

 **Akire** : A mi también, aunque el jeanxarmin tiene algo que me gusta, aunque los rubios juntos (arminxerwin o mikexerwin también me gusta) o querida, la mayoría ya está muerto y seguimos emparejandolos, eso no nos detiene, están vivos en nuestra mente y corazón.

* * *

 _Nos vemos!_

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


	23. Chapter 23: Estrella dorada

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece, escribo sin ánimos lucrativos.**

 **Parejas: erenxLevi, ConniexSasha etc...**

 **Advertencias: No es un fic shota.**

 **Libro 3**

* * *

Capítulo 23: Estrella dorada

-Hoy también tendremos un día especial- Anuncio la señorita Petra apenas todos llegaron al salón.

-¿Ayer no lo fue maestra? Todos cantamos en el salón de música- Pregunto Sasha.

-En realidad todos los días en el kínder son divertidos- Comento Eren, desde que estaban en la escuela tenían muchas más aventuras.

-Hoy es más especial ya que daré de estas- Petra enseño las _calcomanías_ * de estrella que había comprado el día anterior después de salir del trabajo.

-Estrellas- Gritaron todos los pequeños emocionados.

\- Básicamente tendremos unas competencias, quien gane le daré una de las estrellas, pueden entrar las veces que quieran en las diferentes actividades- Explico Petra emocionada- Den su mejor esfuerzo y no hagan trampa.

Eren estaba ansioso, tenía que ganar muchas estrellas para que Levi estuviera orgulloso de él.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Nunca pensó estar tan desilusionado de sí mismo, él era bueno en muchas cosas, pero en todas las competencias había perdido, había tenido varias oportunidades para ganar al menos tres estrellas doradas, pero en sus manos no había ninguna.

Incluso Levi tenía cinco estrellas en sus manos, hasta Bertholdt tenía una estrella dorada en su frente.

Tomo el titán que Hanji le regalo en su cumpleaños y salió sin que nadie lo viera, no quería que Jean se burlara por no tener una estrella.

Levi estaba muy contento, había ganado cinco estrellas para su Eren, así todos sabrían que era el mejor y su futuro esposo estaría muy orgulloso de Rivaille Ackerman.

Lo busco por todo el salón, muy preocupado por no encontrarlo.

-Mikasa- Llamo a su antigua acosadora- ¿Sabes dónde está Eren? Hace rato que no lo veo.

-No lo sé, estaba ocupada en otras cosas. Ya dejé espiar a Eren, en mi vida solo esta Annie

Dejo de escuchar a la pequeña Ackerman, estaba más interesado en buscar a su lindo futuro esposo.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Con lágrimas en los ojos y una preocupación que nunca creyó tener Levi por fin encontró a Eren, estaba escondido detrás de un arbusto, cabizbajo y murmurando cosas que solo él entendía.

\- ¿Qué haces?- Pregunto Levi secando con disimulo unas cuantas lágrimas de alivio por haber encontrado a su lindo ángel.

-Nada- Fue la respuesta cortante de su futuro esposo.

-Pues nada parece ser mucho- Se sentó a un lado de Eren, con una distancia prudente.- Todos estaban buscándote, la señorita Petra está llorando.

Eren dejo de mirar el pasto verde para voltear a ver a su mejor amigo, una mueca de disgusto adorno su tierno rostro, Levi tenía los ojos rojos de llorar.

-Lo lamento Levi, es que no quería estar más en el salón.

-¿Porqué? ¿Alguien te molestaba?- Pregunto Levi más preocupado.

-No es eso- contesto de inmediato para calmar a Levi- Es porque estaba muy avergonzado, todos ganaron estrellas doradas menos yo, creí que te avergonzarías de mí. Cuando estaba por ganar arruinaba todo, arruine mis oportunidades para que estuvieras orgulloso de mí Levi.

Rivaille suspiro, su mejor amigo estaba preocupado por cosas que para él no eran importantes, siempre estaría orgulloso de Eren Jaeger, no importara que. Tenía que hacerle saber todo eso, su mami le dijo que ser sincero con tus sentimientos era muy importante en una pareja.

-Sabes…- Comenzó a decir- Le rogué a la profesora Petra para yo ser quien te diera las estrellas doradas que ganaste.

Eren se sintió peor, su orgulloso amigo había rogado para nada.

-Levi yo lo…

-Ella me dio el permiso, estaba sorprendido cuando me dijo que habías ganado seis estrellas estaba muy impresionado pensé: mi futuro esposo es tan genial- Levi sonrió de una manera muy linda, demostrando que tan orgulloso estaba de su mejor amigo.

-¿Cómo pude ganar todas esas estrellas si en las competencias perdía? lo arruine siempre. Cuando estaba por ganar en tiempo de hacer un lindo árbol en clase de pintura perdí porque le ayude a Marco a levantar sus pinturas, cuando estaba por ganar en clase de música me distraje porque Sasha perdió su material y termine la canción rápido para ayudarla- Los _ojitos_ de Eren se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

-Por esa razón ganaste una estrella dorada, déjame dártelas una por una- Levi tomo las estrellas que se había guardado en su bolso y se las mostró a su amigo- Por ser un gran amigo y ayudarlos a pesar de que era una competencia, esta es la estrella por tu amabilidad.

Eren tomo la estrella dorada mirándola con miedo a que fuera una broma y Levi le estuviera regalando las suyas.

-La estrella por sacar el segundo lugar con las mejores calificaciones, por tu perseverancia, aunque no sé qué significa eso y en realidad si ganaste en la competencia de canto, dice el maestro que tu entonación fue buena- Explico Levi sin entender la mayoría de las cosas que decían sus maestros, pero si eran elogios para su amado las diría- Una estrella por tu buen comportamiento en clase y la última por participar en clase.

Eren admiro esas estrellas doradas que se había ganado, ahora que había visto y contado las cinco estrellas que Levi se ganó supo que él en verdad era dueño de esas seis estrellas.

-¿Y ahora estas orgullos de mí?- Pregunto el pequeño muy emocionado.

-Siempre estaré orgulloso de ti mi futuro y amado esposo- Eren sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, sabía que en el futuro sería el hombre más feliz del mundo y que su estrella más dorada, especial y brillante era Rivaille Ackerman.

* * *

 **¿Harye publicando en sábado? yo también me sorprendí, pero llegué de buen humor y para nada cansada, así que decidí publicar.**

 *** Creo que en otros países también les dicen pegatinas, calcas, no sé yo las conozco de esa manera.**

 **Ya estamos a pocos capis de terminar esté fic, espero poner un final bonito.**

 **Ya le puse una portada, la hice en el celular de una amiga con un editor de fotos que ni se el nombre, pero no me interesa mucho, casi nunca uso esas apps. La marca de agua me gusto mucho, espero a ustedes les guste la portada, la hice con mucho amors a mi fic y a ustedes.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest:** Al contrario gracias a ti por leer, ya hice el moblitxhanji, aún no estoy convencida, pero igual espero les guste.

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : Lo sé, yo me quedé en absoluto shock, de verdad amaba a Moblit, y estoy segura que Hanji está destrozada, yo lo estaría.

A mi igual, el próximo es el cap especial para ellos, Isayama está acabando con mis parejas favoritas :¨(

 **ESLAEJ** : Muchas gracias, siempre trato de mejorar.

Espero tengas suerte con tu fic, y como dije no tantas "Y" puede llegar a ser molesto, ya veraz que con el tiempo se puede mejorar.

Cualquier consejo que ocupes estaré dispuesta a aconsejarte.

* * *

 _Nos vemos el martes!_

 _Con todo my love: Harye Lee_


	24. Chapter 24: Vacaciones en la playa

_Dsiclaimer: snk no me pertenece._

 _Me pidieron un Moblit por Hanji, aquí está, en honor a esa hermosa pareja, aunque muy cortó espero sea muy bonito._

 _Pueden escuchar **Sleeping At Last - Turning Page** fue la canción que me inspiro incluso la letra queda bastante con la pareja, me dieron ganas de escribir un one-shot con está pareja y ponerle la canción, estaría muy bonito, ya me lo imagine._

 _Libro 3_

* * *

Capítulo 24: Vacaciones en la playa

Levi Ackerman odiaba la playa, su calor era insoportable, su piel se enrojecía por los rayos del tonto sol, la arena se metía en su traje de baño, algo asqueroso, desagradable y vergonzoso. No soportaría por nada del mundo tener arena en sus partes privadas o tener una alergia al insoportable sol.

Para Levi el mar era asqueroso e insoportable, nada en ese lugar era de su agrado.

-Ya estamos en la playa Levi- La voz de su hermoso futuro prometido lo saco de sus pensamientos.- Me alegra saber que viniste.

Por nada del mundo se metería al mar o incluso iría, pero Eren era su mundo, no podía negarle nada que le pidiera con esos ojos hermosos.

-Así es mi hermoso futuro esposo, estamos en esta hermosa playa- Dijo fingiendo entusiasmo, no tenía precisamente hermosos recuerdos de cuando mami Kuschel y su tío Kenny lo llevaron a la playa por primera vez. La piel de los tres se puso tan roja el primer día que tuvieron que bañarse con agua de coco para quitarse el ardor, un medicina casera que les salvo de dormir con dolor.

-Ya quiero hundir mis dedos en la linda arena- Levi oculto su mueca de asco, lo peor del mundo era la playa, en especial la arena, aún más cuando se metía en tu traje de baño.

-Igual yo- Mintió sin siquiera ocultarlo, pero su amigo estaba tan feliz que seguro ni lo escucho.

Apenas habían llegado y Levi ya quería irse a su casa.

-Bien niños- Hablo Erwin con entusiasmo- Me alegra saber que todos vinieron, este viaje está organizado por mí, Hanji me propuso traerlo a la playa ya que quería tener unas vacaciones con sus mejores amigos. Como las madres de todos trabajan, su niñero fue a su pueblo y su maestra está de visita con sus padres mi esposo Mike y yo los cuidaremos.

Rivaille no entendía como esos mocosos podían estar tan alegres por el agua asquerosamente salada y pisar con sus pies desnudos la rasposa arena.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Erwin miraba a los niños correr, unos hacían castillos de arena mientras otros comían y bebían lo que él les compro como aperitivos. Se sentía triste por no tener hijos propios, las razones eran demasiado obvias, su pareja y él mismo eran hombres, ni pidiéndoles a todos los dioses posibles que existieran los embarazos masculinos podría tener un hijo.

Al menos tenía de consuelo que los matrimonios homosexuales ya eran aceptados.

Mike jugaba con Sasha, que había dejado de comer para entretenerse con tío Mike, así le llamaban los niños. La pequeña castaña gritaba emocionada por las vueltas que le daba su esposo, Connie estaba que su corazón se salía cuando de combo Mike la arrojaba a lo que el sentía era hasta las nubes.

-Todos están muy felices- Su muy joven amiga Hanji le sonrió con cariño- Gracias Erwin.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza, siempre había pensado que la pequeña era demasiado madura para su edad, como si guardará un alma vieja y está se hacía lucir con los planes que tenía la pequeña.

-Nos iremos en la noche, así que disfruta tu día en la playa- La pequeña solo se limitó a decir un suave si, se levantó sacudiendo la arena que tenía en su traje de baño y corrió con Moblit que le llamo emocionado.

Para él, todos eran unos niños muy tiernos, con mucha suerte, recordaba que en su juventud la homosexualidad era mal visto, ahora incluso podían casarse.

-Qué suerte- Dijo sonriendo, todas las parejitas de hombres estaban con su respectivas parejas, exclamando las más bellas promesas de un futuro juntos.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Cuando Moblit le llamo para que viera algo no creyó que fuera algo tan lindo.

-Es increíble- Exclamo su amiga con una linda sonrisa.

-Busque las más bonitas para ti Hanji- Y claro que eran las más bonitas, nunca había visto _conchitas_ tan lindas, brillantes y sin quebrase en su vida.

-Gracias Moblit- Agradeció para después ponerse en cuclillas, su amigo le imito, ambos admirando las conchas en forma de estrella que había encontrado su amigo para ella.

-Te quiero mucho amiga- Confeso el pequeño con las mejillas coloreadas de un fuerte carmín- Y cuando seamos grandes espero que te cases conmigo, así como Eren y Levi.

Hanji miro a su amigo muy sorprendida, nunca creyó que un niño tan lindo como Moblit le dijera eso, para ella Moblit era un amigo muy importante, alguien que no la juzgaba a pesar de ser muy rara.

-Si me das un anillo _titánico_ aceptare con mucho gusto- Dijo la pequeña tomando con cuidado la mano de su amigo- Y te querré por siempre.

Moblit envolvió la mano de su amiga con ternura.

-Encontraré el anillo más bonito- Prometió sellando así una bonita promesa de amor.

-Te quiero mucho Moblit, sé que tú me harás feliz, no importa lo que pase- La pequeña besó con inocencia la mejilla de su amigo.

Por Hanji haría lo que fuera, su futura esposa lo merecía todo, sería feliz con él, de eso estaba seguro.

Su pequeña y extraña amiga tendría el mundo a sus pies si lo quería, le demostraría todos los días que la quería, la haría inmensamente feliz.

Incluso daría se felicidad, su vida… así de grande era su amor.

* * *

 **Al principio este cap iba a ser largo, con un ambiente divertido, pero decidí cambiarlo de acuerdo a las cosas que pasaron en el manga, aún me duele Isayama, aún quiero rodar por el suelo hasta olvidar los sacrificios que hicieron todos. Canté está canción todo el santo día, me gustó mucho.**

En un rato voy a subir el cap de Rest of my life, si lo termino debo aclarar, salgo temprano y llegare tarde, mejor subirlo hoy que no subir nada.

 **Reviews** :

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : Mejor a golpearlo, digo para sacar algo de dolor...

Sería divertido ver a alguien vomitar confeti, serpentinas y sabe cuantas cosas más jeje.

 **Guest** : Al contrario, gracias a ti por leer, muchas gracias ;D.

* * *

 _Estamos a poco de terminar el fic._

 _Nos vemos!_

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


	25. Chapter 25: Leyendo en clase

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: Levi-Eren Mikasa-Annie**

 **Advertencias: no es un fic shota**

* * *

Capítulo 25: Leyendo en clase.

Levi no sabía cómo una persona tan talentosa estuviera tan loca, la lectura de Hanji era estupenda, no titubeaba en ningún momento y se detenía cuando era debido.

-Muchas gracias Hanji, siéntate por favor- Pidió la profesora cuando la chica termino de leer su cuento semanal.

-Daré el nombre de la siguiente persona que leerá un poema la próxima semana- La señorita Petra tomó su lista haciendo una lindas muecas- Será Levi.

Todos los pequeños le felicitaron, el pequeño trago saliva asintiendo por su cruel destino.

-Cuando leas enfrente de todos estaré muy atenta Mikasa, tú eres lo único que estará en mi mente- Las mejillas de la pequeña Ackerman estaban rojas, cuando ella estuviera enfrente de todos lo haría lo mejor que pudiera, para sorprender y que su futura esposa se sintiera orgullosa de ella.

-Ya veraz que seré la mejor- Dijo con decisión.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

No sabía si eran los nervios, por no desayunar bien o por el simple hecho de que estaba por leer enfrente de todos. En realidad eso era lo de menos, la causa del revoloteo en su estómago era por su futuro esposo Eren, que estaba atento a que empezara a hablar.

Había leído enfrente de su madre, que le dijo que era muy bueno para leer, que se equivocaba pocas veces pero tenía una linda voz, practico en toda la semana con las palabras que le eran difícil incluso leyó algunas palabras del diccionario para saber que significaban y ampliar mejor su vocabulario. Todo para nada, quiso decir, estaba a punto de vomitar, pero eso era muy asqueroso y aún más vergonzoso que tropezar con sus propias palabras.

Miro la grulla que tenía en su mano izquierda, Eren se la había regalado, alegando que era de la buena suerte, si estaba nervioso podría mirarla, sentir su amor y así no fallaría en nada. Suspiro pensando en las cosas más positivas, tal vez si lograba leer de manera correcta Eren le daría u abrazo lleno de amor.

 **Mariposa del aire**

 **¡que hermosa eres!**

 **Mariposa del aire**

 **dorada y verde.**

 **Luz de candil…**

 **Mariposa del aire,**

 **quédate ahí, ahí, ahí.**

 **No te quieres parar,**

 **pararte no quieres…**

 **Mariposa del aire,**

 **dorada y verde.**

 **Luz de candil…**

 **Mariposa del aire,**

 **quédate ahí, ahí, ahí.**

 **quédate ahí.**

 **Mariposa ¿estás ahí?**

Trago saliva, sus deditos no soltaron el libro de poemas infantiles que le dio la profesora Petra y espero a que todos se burlaran.

-Muy buena pronunciación Rivaille- Le felicito la profesora, abrió poco a poco los ojos para ver que todos sus compañeros asentían muy conformes con su lectura.

-Mi esposo es maravilloso, cuando seamos grandes quiero que me leas los más hermosos poemas- Exclamo el pequeño Jaeger muy emocionado.

Las mejillas de Levi se colorearon de un suave rosa, claro que leería para Eren, incluso le haría los más hermosos y románticos poemas.

* * *

 **Autor: Federico García Lorca**

 **Nos quedan tres capis! que tristeza, trataré es escribirlos este fin de semana para comenzar a adelantar Rest of my life y subirles otro fic que tengo planeado, esta muy bonito, tierno, muerte de personajes y romántico, de esos que me encantan escribir. Tengo cuatro caps de ese fic. Ustedes piensan que solo escribo los fic que subo? para nada, tengo escribiendo por ahora unos tres one-shot y tres fic.**

 **Espero terminarlos todos, aún tengo tanto que subir a fanfiction, en mi lista de pendientes tengo al menos 20 fic´s esperando a ser desempolvados.**

Reviews:

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : Yo estaba a punto de llorar, y más por la canción que puse.

Así es el amor, todo lo haces por esa persona especial.

Al contrario a ti por leer.

 **Guest** : Yo tampoco quiero, me da una cierta tristeza terminar mis bebes, más al ser la última parte de este fic.

 **Suteichi-gami** : Pues yo soy de escribir yuri, pero aquí una pequeña parte, espero hacerlos más largo después. Connie y sasha se me hacen tan lindos, pero escribo puro yaoi, aunque en mis fics hago menciones de ellos dos.

 **Akire** : Yo estoy igual, un rubio por otro, hay tantas disputas por eso, odian a Armin, pero no fue su decisión, todos hicieron lo que pudieron. Todos fueron egoístas.

Aunque mueran igual seguiremos shipeandolos, están en nuestro corazones, el cual llora por cada cap del manga. Muchas gracias y al contrario gracias a ti por leer.

* * *

 _Nos vemos!_

 _con todo my love: Harye lee_


	26. Chapter 26: Un buen avance

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: ErenxLevi. JeanxMarco. SashaxConnie. ReinerxBertholdt. HanjixMoblit. MikasaxAnnie**

 **No es un fic shota**

* * *

Capítulo 26: Un buen avance

Petra estaba muy orgullosa de los pequeños que tenía como estudiantes, los primeros que venían a su mente eran las _parejitas_ oficiales de los grupos, que tan a corta edad tenían unos talentos increíbles, su cuidador Armin le había mencionado que eran unos niños muy especiales, pero, para ella todos los niños lo eran. Ahora comprendía.

Ha tan corta edad Levi tocaba el piano como un ángel y con la voz dulce que tenía Eren se compaginaban haciendo las más hermosas melodías que nunca creyó escuchar. Jean era bueno dibujando al igual que Marco, los dos se complementaban juntos, seguro que, cuando ambos crecieran Marco sería el ancla de Jean.

Mirarlos correr por todo el patio de recreo le hacía sonreír como nunca creyó, en especial cuando veía la cara de terror de Moblit cada vez que su amiga Hanji le mostraba uno de los bichos que encontraba por los arbustos. Todo lo que hacía por esa niña, incluso trataba de olvidar su temor a los bichos, trataba ya que su cara de asco y terror continuaba adornando sus infantiles facciones. O también como Mikasa y Annie se tomaban de las manos, sin decir absolutamente nada pero aun así ver el afecto que sentían la una con la otra. Una relación silenciosa pensaba ella, ya que las dos eran demasiado penosas y calladas como para hacer lo que las otras parejas.

Parejas _gritonas_ , sin duda las parejas más escandalosamente tiernas era la de Connie y Sasha que gritaban tantas cosas, haciendo travesuras para después decir que ninguno fue. Nunca se delatarían incluso cuando los encontró vaciando la alacena (idea obviamente de Sasha), Connie había negado que fue idea de su futura chica, alegando que tenía hambre y su amiga le ayudo.

Otra de las _parejitas_ ruidosas y muy cariñosas (dejaban atrás a Eren y Levi ya que era un pareja un tanto dramática) era la de Reiner y Bertholdt. El rubio siempre _gritoneaba_ que no se acercaran a su Berth por que era todo suyo, Bertholdt simplemente se ponía rojo y alegaba que solo era de su Reiner.

Todos eran tan especiales a su modo, con diferentes personalidades pero con una meta en la vida. Casarse con su respectiva pareja.

Esperaba con ansias ser invitada a las bodas.

* * *

 **Ya solo nos quedan dos cap´s, es una pena. Pero tengo más fic´s así que llenare mi vació con ellos.**

 **Reviews:**

 **AstridHatake** : Todos son adorables!

jajaja llenaras en vació como yo con otros fic´s que tengo, ya veraz que pronto se te olvidara este ;)

Y solo son los empolvados, en si tengo más, pero todos están en pausa ya que me voy de poco a poco no quiero subir a lo tonto y actualizarlos cada mil años por estresarme.

 **Guest** : Jajaja esta muy lindo.

Desafortunadamente no, ya lo alargue bastante, es tiempo de decirle adiós. Lo siento.

jajaja pues muchas gracias :D

* * *

Nos vemos algún día.

Con todo my love: Harye Lee


	27. Chapter 27: Una carta para mi amor

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece. Este fic solo lo subo en esta plataforma.**

 **Advertencias: No es un fic shota.**

 **Parejas: Muchas.**

 **Último libro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27: Una carta para mi amor**

 _Querido Levi:_

Siempre he pensado que eres una increíble persona, me ayudas en todo lo que yo quiera y haces las cosas que más me gustan aunque a ti no. Nunca te lo he dicho pero no tiene que hacer lo que yo siempre diga, me gustaría que de vez en cuando me dijeras que soy un _berrinchudo_ y debería calmarme.

Los demás niños no entienden el amor que nos tendremos, y que cuando seamos unas personas grandes no amaremos aún más, nos daremos besos y nos tomaremos de las manos. La señorita Petra nos dijo que escribiéramos lo que sentíamos, lo que siento por ti es muy grande, más grande que el pastel de cumpleaños que tu _mami_ te compro. Deberíamos comprar uno así cuando nos casemos.

Espero que ese día no demore mucho ya que quiero ser Eren Jaeger de Ackerman ¿No crees que suena bonito?

Por siempre tuyo Eren.

P.D: Esto lo vi en una película, deberíamos verla juntos.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

 _Querido Eren:_

Sé que ahora soy un niño que no entiende de romances y cosas cursis, pero te aseguro que, cuando seamos mayores aprenderé a tener incluso una mejor letra, ya que ahora es horrible.

Seré directo contigo, quiero casarme contigo, apenas tenga edad para trabajar ahorrare todo el dinero para comprarte el más grande y hermoso anillo de bodas. Te aviso que ya tengo dinero ahorrado del dinero que mi mami me da para comprar dulces, pero como los odio prefiero guardarlos y darles un uso bueno.

También compraremos un pastel muy grande, como ese que mi mami compro en mi cumpleaños a pesar de que lo odio.

Cuando seamos unos viejos como mi tío Kenny te haré recordar todas las cosas que nos prometimos, para así saber cuántas de ellas cumplimos.

Prometo ser el mejor esposo.

Con amor: Levi.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

 _Querido Jean:_

Como sabes siempre he sido alguien muy tímido, también sé que cuando nos conocimos pensabas que era un chico torpe, pero aun así me alegra saber que alguna cosa de mi te gusto.

Eres un buen amigo, no importa que te llamen caballo y chico tonto. Tú siempre serás mi futuro amor de mi vida.

Con amor: Marco.

PD: Me alegra saber que solo me quieres a mí.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

 _Querido Marco:_

La señorita Petra dijo que escribiéramos algo bonito, lo que me gustaba más de ti. Tengo que admitir que lo que me gusta más de ti son tus lindas pecas, siempre eh querido tomar uno de mis marcadores y unir todas tus pecas ¡Tal vez forme una estrella! Eso sería realmente genial, ya tengo ganas de hacerlo.

Hice una estrella grande para ti, espero te guste.

Con amor: Jean

PD: Creo que tienes una adorable peca en forma de corazón.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

 _Querido Bertholdt:_

Muchos niños me dicen que eres una persona demasiado sensible, que tiene miedo de que, si dicen algo que no te parezca te pondrás a llorar inmediatamente, pero ellos no saben que tú eres una persona fuerte, que te preocupas por el bien de los demás. Por eso me gustas mucho, me cuidas a pesar de que soy algo exagerado y te preocupas siempre por mi bien.

De verdad te quiero mucho y deseo que nos casemos muy pronto.

Reiner.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

 _Para mi Reiner:_

Eres de las pocas personas que ven realmente el interior de las personas, no juzgas a pesar de los que otros digan, si no fuera así estoy mil por ciento seguro que nunca hubieras llegado a hablarme, pero gracias por eso.

Mi nuevo sueño es llegar a ser el esposo perfecto, ya que tu si lo eres.

Con amor: Bertholdt

PD: Espero que me compres el más bonito y brillante anillo de bodas.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

 _Para Sasha:_

Mi más querida y traviesa amiga, quiero decirte que eres mi mejor amiga y no importa que todos digan que eres una glotona, yo pienso que eso te hace realmente especial. Quiero prometerte desde ahora que, cuando seamos grandes me casare contigo y tendremos el más hermoso y gran pastel del mundo.

Escuche que te gustan de la panadería de la mami de Eren, ten por seguro que no importa cuánto me cueste lo tendremos en nuestra boda.

Con amor: El chico más genial.

Pd: Soy yo, Connie.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

 _Para Connie:_

Querido amigo Connie, quiero decirte que eres mi mejor amigo, tu siempre me has apoyado en mis travesuras y en muchas ocasiones dices que es tu culpa para cubrirme, eso lo aprecio mucho. Si en algún momento cuando seamos grandes me pides casarme contigo lo haré con mucho gusto.

Eso sí, quiero tener un gran pastel de la señora Carla o no me casare contigo.

Con amor: Sasha.

PD: Quedas advertido.

PD 2: Te quiero mucho.

PD 3: Tengo hambre.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

 _Querida Hanji:_

Creo que nunca te he dicho lo increíble persona que eres, aunque me haces hacer cosas que nunca creí hacer, en especial el que cuando me enseñas cosas que otros no saben. Eres una chica muy lista, y aunque tus historias me den mucho miedo tratare de leerlas toda así decirte lo increíble que son.

Con mucho cariño: Moblit

PD: Nunca te lo he dicho pero me aterran las arañas, por favor ya no juguemos con ellas.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

 _Querido y asustadizo amigo Moblit:_

He sido muy mala amiga contigo, tu siempre estas para apoyarme, no importa las cosas que haga siempre estás ahí para mí, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. Incluso cuando vamos a cazar bichos, se cuánto odias las arañas, al menos me eh dado cuenta de eso.

Quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, nunca creí conocer a alguien que me apoyara tanto. Pensé que nunca me casaría ya que estoy muy loca, no me desagradaba la idea, pero ahora que te conocí me aterra, ya que quiero estar por siempre contigo.

Con amor: Hanji Zoe.

PD: Haré una versión tuya en titán, espero te guste mucho.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

 _Querida Annie:_

Como seguro ya sabes yo quería mucho a Eren incluso pensé que alguna vez seriamos esposos, pero todas esas fantasías se esfumaron cuando tu llegaste. Eren dejo de ser mi futuro novio y tú te convertiste en mi todo. No tengas celos de mi amigo, la única que quiero y que en un futuro no muy lejano te pediré matrimonio para vivir siempre juntas, en una linda casita alejada de todo ya que ambas odiamos los lugares ruidosos.

Espero te guste la idea.

Con todo mi amor: Mikasa.

PD: Quiero verte con un lindo vestido blanco en nuestra boda.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

 _Querida Mikasa:_

Como ya debes saber yo no soy de muchas palabras, pero tú tampoco los eres así que supongo por eso nos queremos tanto, te has convertido en mi primer y única amiga y estoy feliz por eso.

Cuando mi padre me muestra y lee los antiguos libros que mamá leía cuando fue joven me fastidiaba, ya que todos eran de romance, de parejas encontrando el amor de una manera tonta, pero la primera vez que te vi supe que, tu serías mi primer y único amor. Espero que estemos juntas por siempre.

Con amor: Annie.

PD: Gracias por todos los postres que me regalas.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Petra miro cada una de las expresiones de sus pequeños, estaban sorprendidos, con una sonrisa en el rostro o sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Adorables, realmente todos era muy adorables.

Lloraría mucho el día de la graduación, amaba demasiado a esos niños.

Peor como siempre dice, todo lo bueno tiene un fin y este lo era.

* * *

 **Nunca había escrito tantas páginas en este fic, es demasiado difícil escribir de tantas parejas, darles un lugar a cada uno, yo solo escribo riren-ereri y aquí fue mi reto ya que escribí de parejas que solo menciono pero nunca les doy un pedazo de fic. Intenten hacerlo y llegaran a veces a confundirse y olvidar alguna. Ame escribirlo, pero no me quita los dolores de cabeza y las miles de notas mentales que tuve.**

 **Espero le guste y perdón por la demora pero estoy escribiendo otros seis fics más, después diré el porque.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Andy** : Hola! lo lamento andy pero no habrá una tercera parte, ya alargue demasiado este fic, no quiero prometer algo que no sé si pueda cumplir. Haré un buen epilogo ya lo veraz, les sorprenderá al menos eso me propongo.

 **AstridHatkeAckermanJaeger** : Vaya que si, ahora agregue otro fic a mi lista, como termine dos one-shot que tengo, este fic Ereri que tengo muy empolvado lo quería subir desde hace tiempo, me faltan unos tres capis para terminarlo, editarlo y hacerle algunos cambios. Espero que no lo olvides ya que yo no lo haré.

 **Akire** : Jajaja todos queremos, pues que más nos queda que imaginarlo, seguro será una boda muy linda. Pues si hay demasiada discriminación y no entiendo el porque, hay tantas manchas negativas en México que te molesta, pero es pura gente tontas que no sabe ni a que va y me da bastante risa, aún más cuando los entrevistan.

 **Guest** : Todos me piden boda, peor lo que tengo preparado será mejor, solo esperen. Ya solo queda uno, que tristeza!

* * *

 _Nos vemos._

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


	28. Chapter 28: Graduación Adiós a todos

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: No es un fic shota, último cap.**

 **Parejas: Muchas...**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 28: Graduación. Adiós a todos.**_

Para Petra despedirse de esos pequeños fue muy difícil, todos se veían muy adorable con sus pequeñas togas, sus birretes y unos pequeños diplomas enrollados con un listón azul. Nunca se había encariñado tanto con un grupito, opinaba que no debía de haber preferencias para ningún niño, pero esos pequeños se habían ganado todo su cariño y respeto.

En las fotos que tomo un camarógrafo contratado por las madres los pequeños lucían muy lindos, calladitos y sonrientes, todo lo contrario a las fotos que tomaron las madres con sus teléfonos celulares, Jean picando la mejilla sonrojada de Marco, Anni y Mikasa con las manos entre lazadas sin mirarse, Reiner besando la mano de Bertholdt, Moblit con una linda cara de horror por el bicho que Hanji tenía en la mano y por último la pareja más adorable, Eren y Levi tomados de las manos, sonriendo y mirándose con el amor más puro que podía profesarse dos inocentes niños.

Ya habían pasado alrededor de 16 años y petra no podía olvidar a esos pequeños, que seguro ahora tenían unos 24 años, aún sonreía por sus ocurrencias.

Miro el sobre en sus manos, era la invitación a una boda, sonrió, abriéndola de inmediato para saber cuál de sus ex alumnos se iba a casar primero.

-¿Pero qué?- Se preguntó al ver los nombres, vaya, eso no se lo esperaba.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

Eren admiraba la fachada de el que fue su antigua guardería, aún recordaba con vergüenza todas las cosas tan infantiles que hacía, recordando a su primer amor Rivaille Ackerman.

-Oye idiota no te vayas así- Se quejó su actual novio, el mismo Rivaille al que le prometió casarse.- ¿Por qué has corrido así?

Le cuestiono Levi enojado, su novio había corrido sin decirle a dónde demonios iba.

-Mira, aquí es donde aprendiste a dejar el pañal- Levi le dio una patada en el culo, admirando después la fachada.

-Vaya es cierto, aún Hanji se sigue burlando de mí, hay cosas que nunca cambian- Eren le tomo la mano entrando a la guardería, Levi no dijo nada, también estaba curioso por saber cuánto había cambiado el lugar.

-Seguro el señor Armin se ve viejo- Exclamo Eren, como si estuviera diciendo una travesura.

-Es obvio Eren, no tendrá esa cara de bebe por siempre- Levi rodo los ojos viendo a un rubio bajito y delgado de espaldas, contuvo el aliento nervioso.

Armin se giró mirando a los chicos recién llegados, le dio tristeza ver que eran unos pequeños chicos de preparatoria, últimamente los jóvenes se estaba apresurando por tener niños, sin disfrutar de su bella juventud.

-¿Vienen a escribir a algún niño?- Pregunto con su dulce voz, abriendo la boca al reconocer esos ojos turquesa tan extraños que solo había visto en dos personas.- Eren ¿No me digas que tuviste una hija tan joven?

El nombrado salió de su estupor sin comprender la pregunta.

-¿Disculpa?- Pregunto desorientado.

-Sí, ¿Disculpa?- Pregunto Levi soltando su mano.

-Sí, la pequeña Isabel es… ¿Tú hija?

-Claro que no, les aseguro que yo soy bien virgen- Se apresuró a decir mirando con suplica a su novio- Me estoy guardando para el matrimonio lo juro.

Levi miro las orejas de Eren, percatándose de que no estaban rojas, Armin también las miro recordaba que al pequeño Eren le enrojecían las orejas cuando mentía.

-Lo siento no quise mal interpretar, solo que el color de tus ojos es muy raro, solo los he visto en ti y en la pequeña Isabel- Armin estaba muy avergonzado.

-No hay problema, solo espero que Levi no me mate después.

El nombrado hizo un ademán con la mano para negar algún tipo de golpe hacía su novio.

-Vaya señor Armin, no ha cambiado mucho- Dijo Levi mirando a su antiguo niñero.

-Me lo dicen seguido, la verdad creo que tendré esta cara por siempre- El rubio rio a duras penas- Pero recuerden que solo pasaron ocho años desde los cuide, además no soy tan viejo tengo treinta años.

-Bueno eso es cierto, oh Levi debemos irnos antes de que tú madre llegue a casa o se enojara contigo- Levi gruño molesto, haciendo una pequeña reverenda a Armin- Adiós señor Armin, nos vemos luego.

-Espere paciente nuestra invitación de bodas, estamos planeando casarnos cuando salgamos de la universidad, espero que asista- Dijo Levi antes de salir, Armin sonrió, ese niño aún recordaba su promesa.

Oh bueno, aún faltaba ocho años para eso.

ʕಠᴥಠʔ

-¿Eren Jaeger y Levi Ackerman, se aceptan como esposos, para amarse y respetarse hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto- Dijeron ambos con una sonrisa.

-¿Annie y Mikasa, se aceptan como esposas para amarse y respetarse hasta que la muerte los separaré?

-Aceptamos- Dijeron las dos con una linda sonrisa.

-¿Sasha y Connie, se aceptan como esposos para…?

-Claro que sí, ella cocina demasiado bien como para dejarla ir- Se apresuró a decir Connie sacando una risa de todos los presentes.

-Yo acepto casarme contigo y prometo hacerte una rica comida.

-Esa es mi esposa.

-Bien, sigamos- Dijo el hombre quien estaba casando a esos jóvenes tan divertidos- ¿Reiner y Bertholdt se aceptan como esposos para amarse y respetarse hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Claro que acepto y que los presentes se enteren que ahora que es mío no deben tocarlo, mirarlo o hablarse indecentemente- Berthold se sonrojo diciendo un suave acepto.

-¿Hanji y Moblit se aceptan como esposo para amarse y respetarse hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto sin duda- Todos esperaron expectantes para ver que ocurrencia iba a decir Hanji- La verdad que este hombre es el único que me soporta.

-La verdad yo esperaba que Moblit se echará para atrás en el último minuto- Levi se giró avergonzado cuando Eren le regaño por decir eso.

-Yo acepto a esta loca mujer, sin duda lo haré- Hanji callo y se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-Pues bien, sin alguien tiene alguna objeción que hable ahora o calle para siempre- Todos los presentes se quedaron callados para ver quién diría alguna tontería- Entonces les deseo lo mejor chicos, oficialmente están casados, pueden besar a su respectivo novio o novia.

Eren tomo la mejilla de Levi y le beso con dulzura, aunque Levi quería una boda pequeña y privada no pudo dejar de lado a sus amigos, siempre había estado con ellos desde bebes, lo menos que podía hacer era una boda en grande, disfrutando todos tan maravilloso momento.

Miro a todos los presentes que asistieron a la boda, a su madre, a la madre de Levi y la de sus amigos. Sus ex maestros estaban también ahí, Armin su niñero, Petra su maestra de Kinder, Mike que había sido su maestro en la primaria, Erwin su director de preparatoria y sus recientes ex maestros de universidad.

Toda su vida había sido demasiado loca, pero con todos sus maestros y amigos que habían sido como guías en su vida todo fue estupendo.

Había terminado recién su aventura como estudiante, pero ahora comenzaba su nueva vida como esposo, a lado del amor de su vida.

-¿Vamos?- Le pregunto su ahora esposo.

Vaya, todo había salido bien.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **Se supone que debía actualizar hace como 5 meses, pero me presione demasiado con este fic, pues creo que les di demasiadas expectativas cuando no tenía idea de que hacer, pero fue toda mi culpa. Lamento eso, espero de igual forma que les guste el final, ya no tiene más partes este es el completo fic.**

 **Quiero darle las gracias a todos lo que leyeron, siguieron y comentaron este fic.**

 **Sin ustedes no podría escribir tantas cosas. Se supone que debía subir un one-shot pero no pude contener la emoción cuando de repente me llego inspiración y escribí el final, mañana subo el one-shot.**

 **De nuevo, muchas gracia por su apoyo.**

Reviews:

 **Andy** : Pues como acabas de leer si hubo unas bodas(? disculpa la tardanza y espero te gustará el fic.

 **IngridAstrid** : Espero que no llores, aunque yo si lo hice... solo un poquito.

 **Akire** : Nunca me llego tu carta, espero por ella. Jajjaja yo la verdad por eso no sigo ninguna historia, pero ahora que dices que es molesto menos.

 **Guest** : Que mejor que una boda simple, mejor una boda en grande con todas las personas que quires.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer, nos vemos en otros fics._

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


End file.
